Destrozado Amour
by HallowShell15
Summary: A story of love, lust, betray and deception. Based only on the realm of the 1500 century a completely unknown and untold tale of the renaissance era. Let the lost story begin. (Rated MA" For Future Chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based completely off of a dream I once had after binge watching the TV series Reign. Especially one minor character that began this journey for me.**

 **The only real similarity is the era the story is being told in, other than that, all characters are one hundred percent fictional.**

 **A new spin on the false history my imagination cooked up. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Chapter One**

 **Destrozado Amour**

* * *

 _ **France, Century 1500 a.d**_

 _Heavy beats of the mare being speared onward hammer the ground. Damp and rotten earth being pulled up with every brutal step the horse takes as it sprints into the dense fog of the night._

 _The animals breath coming out in a heated puff and a series of nays as its reins are pulled to a hard stop. The horse rearing back and its front legs kicking with the strain as its hooded rider dismounts before the rustic scene before them._

 _A lodge placed in the dense forest and two startled patrons standing outside the wooded shack as the stranger approaches._

 _Blue eyes stare up from the arch of the cabin doorway filled with hope and a small trace of nerves as the figure approaches though the thick muck of the wet earth._

 _Slowly the hooded rider pulls the cover from their crown, and instantly all joy. All longing for a bright and wondrous future, are dashed with the cold pair of dark olive shaped eyes staring back at him._

 _Soundless the rider reaches inside his black leather pocket to retrieve a handful of shredded parchment letting the bundle fall from his gloved fingertips like petals torn from a flower._

 _As the blue eyed man stares silently, and devastatingly broken._

* * *

The feelings tingling their way through me felt almost indescribable. From the warmth of the mid day sun high in the cloudless sky to the grass tickling my bare feet as I squirmed across the thick quilted blanket currently being shared with the stout figure beside me.

"Nathan!" I giggle as the blonde haired lord takes a nibble of my ear. His pearly white teeth smiling that delightfully naughty grin I have come to love so much.

"Come now, must you always play so hard to get?" He whisperers kissing my bare shoulders thanks to his relentless pulling of my overly formal gown for such a rustic occasion.

I grin as he pulls my back firmly to his hard chest the two of us laid out on what was suppose to be an innocent picnic on the hill sides bordering the castle grounds.

But so far the only thing lord Nathaniel Elizibard seems interested in tasting is me.

"You're going to ruin my gown." I scoff far to much humor in my voice to be taken seriously. I am admittedly to caught up in the wonderful feeling of his strong arms coiled around my corseted waist.

"What will the king think when his baby sister arrives to his reception so disheveled?" I ask teasingly already envisioning the look on my dear brothers face should I arrive at the grand entrance yard in such a state.

"Oh that these last few months without him have done you and I worlds of good? That the engagement our fathers worked so tirelessly to secure has flourished and should be hurried into a full matrimonial?" Nate rasp against my ear his hands beginning to explore a bit more feverishly to the hem of my dress.

"Anything to get me into the marriage bed?" I laugh shoving his hand away so I can roll and face those impossibly blue eyes.

"I wouldn't dream of imputing your honor my princess." He smiles as we kiss softly.

His princess. Nate is the only one who can call me such a title and it means little to nothing to me. The way he says it is no more than a running joke between us since we were children.

Since the day my father, god rest his soul. Marched the two of us, each barely past our seventh birthday into each others lives announcing we would marry as soon as we came of age.

A political arrangement that through years of friendship had flourished into what it was currently. Now with only a few months separating us from a decade long gap of waiting, at long last our promise to one another would be fulfilled.

Had it been up to me I would already call Nate my husband and prince to all of France had the current king, my beloved brother. Not chosen to postpone our wedding until his travel Southward for some 'diplomatic matter' he had called it was completed.

But finally after months at sea my brother King James was home and I soon to greet him with open arms and drastically messed hair if I could not find the strength to pry Lord Nathaniel away me.

"Do you think he's thought about it? Our ceremony?" I ask curiously as Nate begins to kiss my neck in that oh so teasing way of his.

"God I hope so." I hear him gruff.

"I'm serious." I smile pushing his shoulders so he's forced to look down at me.

"I want to be married. All this waiting has been torture." I sigh tiredly. How long have I dreamt of my gown? The flowing train, the flowers, the music and dancing that was sure to last for days on that glorious day.

"You don't need to remind me." Nate sighs thumbing the swell of my lips as if contemplating to kiss me again this time more feverishly than before.

"Do you think of nothing else?" I smile. It was obvious Nate was impatient as well, but for far more serious reasons than my own.

Maintaining my virtue for all this time had been no easy task, especially with Nathan as my betrothed. The man was impulsive and brazen but undeniably gorgeous. His thick curled gold locks, his deep blue eyes and strong jaw. From the highest ladies of the court to the scullery maids of the castle it could not be denied. I knew all of their longing eyes had fallen on him far more times than I could count, and each time I took a secret pride knowing that he was to be mine and mine alone.

Though unfortunately for him, not until our wedding night. I had allowed his mischievous ways to dull quite a few of my more firm morals but in this I had been solid as stone.

I would have no man diminish my worth until our vows to God were recited before the entire kingdom. Though I would be lying to myself if I didn't say watching Nate squirm time and time again with my teasing refusal didn't give me a small hint of amusement each time I watched him limp away in un-satiated misery.

The price I told myself of being engaged to royalty.

"On occasion." Nathan smiled kissing the corner of my mouth sweetly.

I tilt my head towards his giving him my full permission to continue an offer he accepts all to willingly, but the moment our lips threaten to meet the roaring of a barrage trumpets sound.

My heart skips a beat in my chest as I turn towards the castle a fair distance off from the shaded grove Nathan and I called our own.

The thick fabric of the castle banners catching the breeze and even from this far away from the inner high stone walls of my home I can hear the heavy approaching of horseman and carriages.

"James." I smile and before I can even muster a bit of warning for my slightly taken back fiancé I leap to my bare feet.

Taking a handful of my blush colored gown in each hand I begin to sprint towards the castle ignoring Nathans attempts to call after me as I let the wind and the speed I am drastically beginning to pick up fill my ears.

Usually it would have taken me a good while before reaching the monstrosity of pillars and stone that was my families home but I knew the layout of the castle grounds well. Having explored them all my life I could navigate with the best of the architects James had to offer.

Before to long I am sprinting through the gallery of stone pillars leading towards the main halls open gardens the largest of all the shrubbery in the courtyard.

All the while dodging in and out of servants walking by with full trays of refreshments and treats no doubt to satiate the welcoming party firmly gathered at the gates.

Ponce lords and their overly jeweled incrusted wife's circling my brothers arrival reception like vultures and blocking a clear shot to the front but I steadily begin to make my way through.

All the while the trumpets are blaring impossibly louder but I can still hear the carriages begin to roll to a stop with the neighing of the horse being coached to a halt.

Then, somehow through the sea of people shifting before me I can see him.

My brothers dark onyx hair catching the sunlight above as he emerges through the opened gates, his tan skin completing the heavy decorative fabrics he looks stitched into.

I hadn't realized the wrinkles around the corner of his eyes had become so prominent from his time at sea. It obviously hadn't been an easy voyage but my excitement quickly overtakes my concern and posterity aside I fly towards him.

Caring nothing for the nobleman I push past in my wake I reach him my arms wide and my eyes bright with relief and happiness he was once again home. I didn't realize just how much I had missed his overbearing presence until it was no longer towering over me.

The moment his eyes meet mine we connect with such force we almost topple over onto the cobblestone path of courtyard, a mixture of both gasp and laugher erupt from the crowd as I wrap my arms around his thick neck.

To partially tackle a king as I have would certainly mean death to anyone who dare attempt it, but James wasn't just the King of my country. And as silly as it sounded he wouldn't have had me treat him as such, it was the reason our relationship was so special.

That the reflection of strength and power he always exuded could ebb away if only for a moment with me if no one else.

"Baby sister, you've grown since I last saw you." He smiles down at me once I find the will to slightly pull away.

"Or you might have withered away, perhaps sailing doesn't agree with you." I smile staring up at his slightly aged face. Oh how I've missed those dark eyes. The almost mirror like image of our father that only he inherited.

"Perhaps." He smiles warmly.

"If not to much trouble might I also greet my king?" A honeyed voice chimes beside me. I turn with little surprise to see Stephanie, queen of France and my ever constant sister in law.

Her long auburn hair and fair complexion perfectly complementing the golden gown I personally knew had taken her seamstress a fort night to complete.

"Of course, where are my manners?" I curtsy slightly ebbing away from my brother slightly allow him room to greet his queen.

The two sharing an expected stare towards one another as she greets him as any typical royal would. Unlike Stephanie even though I was bred and groomed into honing my countries costumes didn't mean I chose to partake in them as religiously as she did. Then again, I wasn't queen. Less was expected of me and I wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Most likely wherever you left you're shoes." The husked voice of my uncle rasp dryly towards me. I stare up to the salt and pepper stubble covered face with a warm smile. No surprise, my lax of posture had been discovered by my eagle eyed elder of all people. So much as a loosen button didn't escape his notice.

"Uncle." James nods in acknowledgment his gloved fingers now firmly intertwined with that of his doting wife who ever so predictably stood at his side.

"You're majesty. Welcome home." Uncle Richard bows as costmary along with the rest of the privilege court surrounding us.

I stand there narrowly from the center as my brother took in the sight of his council and family. Even with these last few months going on without his watchful gaze, things seemed to stay exactly the same.

And that is how I, Evelyn princess of France, adored it.

* * *

I stare at the girl in the mirror peering back at me. Her curled brunette hair resting far past her shoulders, the decorative braids laced with pearls and the way her light jade colored eyes reflect the brilliant puce of the absolutely breathtaking gown she was currently corseted into.

The army of seamstress I had assigned to create the vision before me would be well rewarded after tonight's banquet I secretly promise myself.

I peer down at the wide variety of woman parading around me one making sure every lock of my hair is in place, the others adjusting the hem of my gown and the intricate beading.

Nothing but the best for a night like this could be expected of them. Every noble family who had any standing in French court at all would be attending the celebration.

But there was only one lord I planned on catching the eye of. Nathan wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off of the vision I had become, I would make sure of it.

A knock at the door of my private chambers catches my attention and no sooner do I turn to see who has arrived does the gloriously handsome vision of King James come marching through.

The flurry of woman at my side bow instantly but I stare a the broad form of my brother with an impressive smile.

His tunic is freshly sown and brilliant in its color, the emerald green of the drape of his shoulder catching the subtle candle light of my chamber beautifully. Title of King aside, he was such an impressive sight that any woman would surely swoon for.

"Look at you." James smiles warmly taking in the sight of me with obvious agreement.

"Do you like it? I've had it worked on for months." I boast grasping the hem of my gown to fan out the fabric further so as to reveal every piece of the detailed embroidering.

"It's stunning." He complements, the real beauty of my gown lost on him. Little did he know the price of this fabric would certainly rival that of a prized stallion.

"But obviously no comparison to yourself." I add admiring how truly handsome he appears before me.

"Perhaps the sea wasn't as cruel to you as I first thought?" I smile teasingly.

James chuckles softly as he bows his head, before once again finding the tone every servant in the castle had come accustomed too.

"Might I have a moment with my sister?" He states to the bundle of bed chamber maids that politely curtsy away towards the still open door of my room.

I watch them go with no hint of remorse they have done a fine job and would be rewarded for it once the banquet had come to its end.

I step down from the circled platform centered at my large decorative mirror towards the oak glossed table currently holding my golden jewels.

"Why were you gone so long? Surely the Southern lands couldn't have been that interesting." I ask curiously reaching for my shimmering bracelets and necklace.

I hear James sigh tiredly as he stares off towards the sealed doors of my balcony, to the rolling naked hills just bordering the flat black surface of the sea.

"It was certainly a trip to remember." He whispered, seeming more to himself than in response to my question.

"I'd hope so. It had to have been more thrilling than gardening with Stephanie or being forced to play chess with Uncle Richard. Which by the way I openly admit I made a poor substitute in your absence." I laugh as I attempt to fasten my golden chain into submission.

God the hours I would never see again from having to constantly endure the lecturing from both my family members. Uncle Richard on the morals of life, while Stephanie tried endless to mold me into the demur queen she claimed to be.

I was beyond relieved that was now far behind me with James return.

"Here," James offered as he stepped behind me to assist in fastening my suddenly overly tiring piece of jewelry.

I step away allowing him to readjust the messed bundle I have made of the chain as I turn my attention towards the set of much more flattering peal earrings.

"This is-" I hear James begin as I turn to see him thumbing the thick links of the gold chain currently clutched in his palm.

"Mothers." I assure him as I pierce one of the pearls through my ear easily enough.

Even if I hadn't watched the tranquility of this moment wash over my brothers face I would have felt the shift in the air all the same. This subject was never something easily brought to light between us. Him having so much more recollection on the topic than I.

Queen Rebecca had died the winter of my third birthday, my memories of that time beyond hazy while as James being narrowly a decade older than myself had much more to dwell on.

My family was jagged like that. The three of us, James, an older sister who I also didn't remember and a mother I had long forgotten.

Strange to feel no reluctance or sadness to mention the subject. After all I was only five when James had been named King after father had fallen in the war long since passed.

James had been the only monarch I had known.

"She never liked gold jewelry you know? She always said 'something meant to insight jealously and beauty shouldn't weigh you down like a mule'." He smiled to himself.

I smile at the look on his face. A rare moment to see his mind flash to the past when so often it was intent on the future.

"You'd know better than I." I assure him as I finish securing my pearls.

"Evelyn, my journey to the south. I wanted to speak with you about it." James stated returning back to the present at hand.

"Oh? What about? The joys of scurvy? Or one legged men with parrots?" I ask with a smile. Sea life was not a subject that much interested me. Rough water and even rougher company, seemed like a blessing that I had been fortunate enough never to be exposed to such a thing.

"I'm serious Lynne." James stated more firmly, shorting my name always meant he wasn't in the mood for our usual games.

"There a some things, things we need to discuss." He added.

"About your future." He finished catching my full attention with the dryness of his tone.

"What is it?" I ask stepping towards him making sure my sea foam colored eyes met the dark pits of his own.

"You know what you mean to me? Don't you? That there is nothing I wouldn't do for you? That I love you more than-" He began in a much more soften voice instantly buckling under the concentration of my stare.

"Than complete sentences?" I ask teasingly.

"James, what is it. Tell me." I say directly but a sympathetic smile placed upon my lips. The fact that he was carrying on this way, especially towards me meant it was something of importance.

That façade of a stern righteous King I knew all to well never disappeared in the presence of others, only with me and Stephanie did the real James seep through.

That fact that those two personalities were clashing before me, told me straight away this was a matter that demanded my attention.

"It's about you engagement. To Nathaniel." He began.

"What about it?" I ask my heart tightening in my chest.

"During my time away I had quite a bit of time to question the decisions I've made. The arrangements that I have yet to see fulfilled." He began forwardly while I hung on every word.

"Yes?" I asked longingly. Finally! I could see it in his eyes, the reluctance, the apologizing tone. It could only mean one thing! He was done tormenting me with the postponement of my engagement! At long last he had decided to secure our ceremony!

All he had to do was say it. Say that he would summon the council to set our day in stone and we would marry as soon as allowed.

But before the words I had oh so longed to hear escaped him the chamber door opened once more, and no other than our Uncle stepped through.

"Pardon me your majesties. Am I intruding?" Uncle Richard asked while bowed respectfully towards the pair of us.

Every part of me wanted to shout 'Yes!' but James much more fair tone filled the air first.

"No, not at all. I was just receiving some much needed fashion advice from my more knowledgeable sibling." James smiled all seriousness of the conversation we had so narrowly had, gone in an instant.

I shake off the annoyance of the situation to not rise suspicions. I knew full well Uncle Richard had never been an active contributor to mine and Nathan union in the first place.

Always seeking to marry me off to a more promising title, though luckily James had always ignored his council on that aspect. But it was still best not to reignite the subject between them.

"Yes, I was informing the King that rubies would complement his attire much more appropriately." I smile sweetly.

"Wise council indeed." Uncle Richard smiles playing along with our game as he often did.

James turned back towards me, kissing the top of my head all to easily as he whispered down at me.

"We will finish our discussion later." He promises as he steps away towards the open chamber door.

Uncle Richard bowing as he exited into the waiting hall. The banquet was staring and we both knew the guest of honor shouldn't be delayed from his own party.

"You look beautiful." Uncle Richard proclaims proudly as he steps towards me.

"The ladies of the court will have to hold tightly to their husband tonight." He smiles taking my hand in his with a soft kiss.

"I'm sure they will be far to busy trying to pry their envious eyes from the handsome lord escorting me." I assure him with a gentle squeeze.

It would bring me much joy to see my Uncle wed, lord knows he had received dozen of offers from this country an others looking to marry into the royal family. Yet he had accepted none, always stating that marriage would only drag him away from the matters of the court. Which to him had always been more important.

"Than might the most beautiful princess do the most handsome lord the courtesy of escorting him to the party?" He ask with a warm weathered smile as I loop my arm into his own.

"It would be my honor." I smile as the duo of us step towards the grand hall, and the radiating music already beginning to fill the stone walls.

* * *

The banquet was everything I had hoped for. Music, food, the gowns the jewels of my world. This is what it was to be royalty a life of lavish design and perfumed skin.

It was where I felt I belonged most, as did the equally as ecstatic girl pulling me away from a group of French lords who were filling my ears with tales of the sea voyage they had endured along side my brothers company.

The moment the soft smell of roses and clover reached my nasals I know who the soft scent belongs to before ever turning to see those honey colored eyes. Catherine Braud.

General Armel's fourth daughter and my dearest friend. The two of us completely inseparable ever since her father was assigned to my brothers council when she was six.

"So a little bird tells me you received the King in a most delicate state." She whispers to me as we loop arms and begin stepping through the crowded ball room. Sipping the wine we have been so narrowly afforded without disproving eyes upon us.

"Delicate?" I repeat intrigued. Castle gossip was always Cat's specialty and she knew I knew it. If ever a scandal was to emerge within these stone walls Catherine was merely a skip away ready to repeat it, a trait I personally valued in her.

"Messed hair and shoeless? What could you have been doing all morning?" She ask with a crimson smile revealing her sparkling white teeth.

I look over at her pressed so tightly to my side, were it not for the subtle difference plain to the naked eye. I like to believe the two of us could have passed for sisters.

Though her sand colored hair and olive skin hue were in direct contrast to my darker hair and lighter eyes. Though that wasn't to say we didn't have a number of similarities.

Both almost the same height, her being just a mere heel taller than me and more weighted towards her chest. A trait all the Braud woman carried.

"As princess of France I am obligated to answer nothing." I state sarcastically, there were no secrets between Cat and me. It had been that way all our lives, we confided in each other after all she was the sister I never had.

The gap of our age only spanning a few months, if ever I was to have an older sibling I would pray that god would anoint Cat.

"So how is lord Elizibard?" Cat whispers with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. I can already tell she is drooling for the details.

"Frustrated I'd imagine." I whisper into the rim of my wine filled cup.

Cat giggles at my side, she knows all to well the game Nate and I play. Having done so thousands of time herself. Everyone of Catharine's sisters were married to the most wealthiest lords of France, each dowry larger than the last.

Leaving Cat as the last unattached Braud in French court, a much sought after prize. Which she knew and exploited to her benefit, especially at such a lavished gathering as this.

The flurry of rich eligible lords searching for a young determined bride numbered in the dozen and knowing Cat as I did. She planned to sift through each and every one of them tauntingly slowly.

"And here I thought princesses were suppose to be merciful in times of great distress." Cat added teasingly, knowing the torment I inflicted on Nathan all to well.

"Oh I will soon enough, but why ruin the fun?" I ask holding her arm a little tighter to my own. No one understood me like Catherine, not even James.

"Speak of the devil." Cat added squeezing my hand lovingly before releasing me as both our gaze turn towards the statuesque vision of my fiancé marching towards us.

The confidence in Nathans stride that which could only be matched by royalty, a fact that with a fair amount of luck he would soon become.

"My lord," Catharine bows as she excuses the two of us before she is lost in the crowd of gossamer fabrics and jewel covered bodies.

"Your majesty." Nathan bows respectfully taking my hand for a lingering kiss. His lips soft on my knuckles as he whispers against them.

"Why lord Elizibard, don't you look handsome this fine night." I say softly as he adjust to stare down at me with the eyes that always made my heart beat a little faster.

"A pale shadow in comparison to you. You look incredible." He declares lowly, his eyes lingering on the soft curve of my bond cleavage a little longer than necessary.

I resist the urge to blush at the memory of his hands upon said spot mere hours before.

"Might I be as bold as to ask the princess for a dance?" He ask softly.

"Attempting to impugn my honor again are we lord Nathaniel?" I ask sweetly, noticing the softness of his blonde locks damp from a fresh bath, one I know he wished we could have shared.

"Doomed to fail as always my princess." He smiles as he pulls me towards the dance floor.

I surrender to the music allowing him to lead me with his soft spins and gentle direction of his hands. I don't know how long we moved along the stone floor but my excitement could not be contained a moment longer.

I had to tell him what James had revealed to me. If I don't I would surely explode.

"I have news." I whisper as he pulls me close placing my hand upon shoulder as we step rhythmically to the mellow music filling the air.

I peer up towards him smiling all the while with the tingling of such wonderful words they begin to sweeten my tongue.

"James has decided to set a date, for our ceremony." I whisper.

Nate spins me away only to hurried bring me back his eyes widen and his jaw slack with utter surprise.

"You're serious?" He ask halting in our dancing motion altogether as we stand there in the center of all the pairs twirling around us.

"He spoke to me before the banquet. He as good as gave me his word." I assure him with an ecstatic smile.

I watch as a smile sweeps across his handsome face, so wide and gleaming it rivaled my own as he lifts me into the air spinning me around with a hardy laugh escaping his throat.

I giggle at his excitement as he sets me back down before him. Kissing my hands as he brings them both to his lips holding each one tightly.

"This is fantastic. At long last!" He beams making me giggle as he leans in closer.

Our forehead pressed to one another's as we smile like the children we once were staring into each others eyes with so much joy and love.

"I should tell my parents, they'll be ecstatic." He whispers to me, feeling the same ball of excitement build in his throat. As if he wanted to shout it to the entire castle.

"Wait a moment? I'm not finished dancing with my very soon to be husband yet." I smile pulling back only enough to resume our dancing position.

He smiles even wider in response.

"Of course my very soon to be wife." He laughs spinning me once more only to greedily pull me back into his arms, and I all to willingly go.

* * *

I was beyond relieved to find that the guards so constant and overly annoying presence outside my brothers chambers was now absent due to the raging banquet still flourishing in the reception hall.

Even from this distance in the belly of the castes largest tower I could still hear the drums and flutes filling the air. A perfect distraction as I slipped away from the party to retrieve the golden chain James had so elegantly stolen from me.

This wasn't the first time his majesty had pulled a stunt like this. I knew he secretly didn't approved of my wearing mothers jewels, no doubt he had hoarded them all away in his study adjacent to his sleeping chambers.

Normally I would just let this little incident slide by but I was about to address lord and lady Elizibard my soon to be in-laws. How could I face such a prominent family without my entire appearance intact.

Absurd I know that the title of princess should be enough alone to maintain their impossible standards for their only sons union and for Lord Elizibard it was, but not for my soon to be mother.

For whatever reason the woman never cared for me, and in all honestly the nature of her disdain was well reciprocated. But that didn't mean we didn't play our parts, her of the doting mother and me as the ever so gracious daughter.

But should I face the old crow with my neck bare of any envy invoking jewels, it would surely not go unnoticed by her withered eyes.

Stepping into James study I was relieved the large chamber was bare of any overly adventurous party guest or council members. I would simply slip in retrieve my necklace and return to the waiting arms of my fiancé.

I paused for a moment in the great dome like room eyeing the scattered pieces of parchment and maps laid out onto the large oak table in the center of the chamber.

The wall mounted torches still burning and the thick crimson curtains separating the study from its smaller branch that contained the vast shelves of the library beyond sealed closed.

No matter I knew where James would have most likely stored my necklace, the small oak box that he had carved years ago in his youth subsequently as a gift for our mother.

I approached the far closed off corner of the room where I knew the box sat hidden behind two of James's favorite books. The "Joachum du Bellay" and the "Pierre Ronsard" series.

Silently I slipped behind the curtain even with the absents of light I felt my way along the book covered walls and shelves. The texture of those two volumes I couldn't possibly miss, I could've found them in my sleep if necessary.

As I suspected I felt the dingy cover of the overly worn spine of the "Bellay" and pulled it from its resting place. Groping behind the thick void it now caused with its absence I felt the smooth sanded texture of the box.

I couldn't help but smile at my investigative skills. Well played as always brother, but I suspected I knew him better than anyone else ever could.

I had just narrowly managed the pull the box from its hiding place when I heard the unmistakable clink of the chamber door being pushed open from the other side of the curtains.

Started I hurriedly placed the book back into its slot careful not to make a sound as I froze in place.

The sound of more than one pair of hurried footsteps rushing into the study making my heart race in my chest.

Who would possibly enter the kings private study? The answer came all to suddenly and the color drained from my face.

Holding my breath I tip toed towards the curtains pressing my face to the fabric thankful for the torches on the other side that allowed me to see the silhouettes of the three figures now barricaded into the chamber along with me.

"James what is this all about?" Stephanie's unmistakable voice breaking the silence and my breathless state.

"Are you feeling well? The guest will wonder why the king of all people is absent at his own celebration." Uncle Richards solid tone asked and my nervousness only grew.

Wonderful not only was I about to be caught by my brother for sneaking into his study but the duo of people who disapproved of my actions most when misbehaved.

"I thought I could make it through the end of the banquet but I cant." James's unusually shaken voice responded as I watched what I now knew to be his shadow approach the solid form of the study table.

"There is something I have to discuss with the two of you. Something of dire importance," James stated palming the tables edge in either hand as he leaned forward.

Obviously gauging the confused duo that now stood before him, and me hidden away in the shadows caught off gaud by the seriousness of his voice.

"What is it? What's going on?" Stephanie asked voicing the questions that I could not.

"Before I begin I have to make this absolutely clear. What I am about to say, can not leave this room. Do the both of you understand?" James began in a tone of voice I had only heard him speak when addressing matters of state towards the council. Never while in my presence. And honestly it freighted me.

I watched as the figures of Stephanie and Uncle Richard nodded from beyond the curtains. No longer the family of James and I but the positioned royal members of the Queen of France and most trusted advisor.

"Prince Phillip, is dying." James whispered.

A hush fell over the room and I had to force myself to focus on concealing my breathing. Prince Phillip? The heir to the Spanish throne?

"King Thiago's son?" Stephanie asked dryly.

"The same." James responded lowly.

"We've heard nothing of this?" Uncle Richard began, obviously feeling the same amount of shock and confusion as the rest of us.

"No intel, no reports, absolutely nothing from our French loyalist. Something of this magnitude would never have slipped past our network." Uncle Richared stated with the utmost certainty.

"This wont reach our spies, or anyone else for that matter." James replied bluntly.

"I don't understand." Stephanie began obviously feeling the exact same amount of confusion as I currently was.

What would the Spanish prince have to do with us? The French had a standing alliance with the domineering country but we had no ties to the bloodline on the thrown? Why did James treat their misfortune with such secrecy. If the prince was dying it would surely come out sooner or later.

After all how had my brother come to know of this when he hadn't even been home in his own country from the past several months?

"I must start at the beginning." James began seeming to understand the cryptic nature of his behavior for the first time since entering the room.

"First, I must reveal the lie I have been concealing from you all. My journey to the Sutherlands wasn't to broker a more profitable arrangement between France and the growing continents." James stated as casually as he would if he were inviting someone for tea. Not revealing that he had deceived his entire country and French empire for months.

"If you weren't in the Sutherlands? Then where were you?" Stephanie asked the façade of queen slipping from grasp into that of a spited wife.

"Spain." James replied un-phased by her shock and rising distrust.

"I have personally visited Spanish court and discussed at length with King Thiago himself an agreement that will shape the future of our two kingdoms." James stated boldly.

"You went to Spain? How could we have not known?" Uncle Richard thought out loud. I knew little of the positions of court the subject had never interested me. But I did know enough to know that knowledge of the kings whereabouts and movements was Uncle Richards stock and trade.

Something like this slipping past his notice, was bound to ruffle a few feathers and in all honestly. I was beginning to feel the same.

James had never lied to me? Why would he make all of us believe he was somewhere else when all the while he had been in Spanish court and not on the rough seas? Would it have not been better to tell us all the truth and save us loads of worry?

"My arrival and departure was handled with the utmost secrecy." James assured Uncle Richard callously. This obviously hadn't been done on a whim. James had planned this, and went to great lengths to conceal it.

"James this doesn't make any sense? Why would you go to Spain and not tell anyone? Further more what does the unfortunate state of King Thiago's only son have to do with anything?" Stephanie pressed as only she could.

"Prince Phillip isn't King Thiago's only son." James said completely ignoring his Queens series of questions.

"What?" Uncle Richard asked.

"Years ago King Thiago fathered an illegitimate child with his mistress Constantine of Argentina, she bore him a son. Tomas, five years prior to the birth of prince Phillip." James explained vaguely.

"King Thiago has a bastard, what difference does that make? It would be difficult to find a King anywhere who hasn't fathered quite a number of them." Uncle Richard stated bluntly.

"You don't understand. King Thiago eldest son isn't just a bastard. He is soon to be named heir to the Spanish throne." James replied sharply.

"King Thiago plans to have him legitimatized. He has already begun corresponding with the pope to have him declared legitimate." James said enthusiastically.

"Who knows about this?" Uncle Richard asked instantly.

My chest felt tight, to have a bastard legitimized was no small thing but what did the Spanish line of succession have to do with my brother? Why was he privy to this information when obviously no one else had been.

None of this made sense.

"No one. Not even Tomas, himself." James said bluntly.

"The condition of the prince is being handled with absolute secrecy. Besides the King only myself the two of you and a small number of his most trusted council know." James assured with harsh seriousness.

"How can they possibly keep something like this a secret? Surely the court will begin to ask questions? Phillip has been groomed to rule Spain ever since he was born. His absence wont go unnoticed." Stephanie added.

"Prince Phillip has been removed from the castle. To live out the remainder of his weaning day in a private estate as far from court as possible." James explained.

"He is being cared for by a select group of physician sworn to silence. No letters, no visits. Not a soul has come in or out of the grounds for the past seven months. The official story to the Spanish court and its people is that prince Phillip has retired from court for a much desired time of solitude and prayer." James revealed.

"James what do all this mean?" Stephanie asked, I was beyond relieved someone else in the chamber felt the confusion I could not address.

How I wish I could sneak away, but there was no way out of the chamber besides the main entrance, and there was no way I could step out from behind the curtains without instantly being discovered.

"Don't you see? I've already secured our position as Spain's number one choice in a union between our two countries." James stated proudly.

"A binding agreement between France and Spain the most powerful country in the world. The power between both our nations joining together would rival that of any other under God." James declared.

"Secured how? What union could Spain possibly seek from us?" Stephanie asked, I could tell her tone was shaky and fearful of the answer.

The same as I.

"The only one there is." James whispered.

"Marriage." He breathed.

My heart stopped dead in my chest, and I felt the awful taste of bile rise in my throat. This couldn't possibly be real, this had to have been some horrible nightmare I had spiraled into by accident.

"Marriage. You cant possibly mean?" Stephanie began.

"Evelyn?" Uncle Richard finished.

The color drained from my face and my breathing ceased as the horror I had dreaded had just been confirmed. I wanted to run, flee as fast as my legs would carry me. But I stood there, frozen in my own skin as the man I trusted most prepared to rip out my beating heart from my chest.

"You plotted to marry the Princess of France to an untitled illegitimate bastard?" Stephanie spat feeling only a fragment of the betrayal that I currently did.

"Tomas wont be a bastard forever, I already have Thiago's full support. The very moment prince Phillip dies Tomas will be legitimized as his heir and set as Spain's next King. Then he and Evelyn will wed. The heir to the Spanish throne marrying the heir to France." James described, the very sound of his voice making my blood run cold.

Who was this man? He wasn't my brother! My brother, my loving, kind, faithful brother would have never do something like this to me! The betrayal I felt coursing through me. I never thought anything could possibly hurt this badly!

"And what about Evelyn's engagement to Nathaniel? You would just dissolve it?" Stephanie questioned.

Oh god Nate! He didn't know! He had no idea the devious plot that was unwinding behind both our backs to tear us away from one another. I cup my hands over my mouth to silence myself as I feel tears begin to form. It is the only thing I can do to keep myself from sobbing.

"I've already discussed the matter with Lord Elizibard, he is perfectly agreeable to setting aside his sons engagement." James replied evenly as if the betrayal he had just acted upon meant nothing to him at all.

"So long as?" Uncle Richard asked.

"A generous amount of gold, a standing château on the eastern province. And the promise I will consider Nathaniel for the position of Duke." James explained.

"James, she'll be crushed." Stephanie interrupted.

I turn towards James's shadow. Do her words mean nothing to him as well? Have I no hope of reaching the man I once called my brother?

"I know. But, I have no other choice." James began a hint of remorse in his voice, as if he truly had thought of the emotional consequences of his actions. But ignored them all the same.

"Something like this, an opportunity of this magnitude is something monarchs only dream about. In Spain Evelyn will have every comfort. King Thiago assured me she would be treated with the utmost respect and kindness…" James trailed off, maybe thinking of me for the first time since he started this travesty he called a marriage arrangement.

"In Spain. So not only is she being torn away from the boy she has been promised to since childhood. You are uprooting her from the only home she has ever known." Stephanie began angrily, my momentary misery distracted only by the one person who seemed to care about me.

"It is paramount that Evelyn take her place in Spanish court as soon as possible." James replied sharply,

"As what? A chess piece? A pawn to be moved or discarded at the slightest whim of a foreign King?" Stephanie pressed.

"As King Thiago's honored guest. A show of good faith that France fully supports this union." James snapped back his own anger rising at the pestering of the one person who seemed eager to defend me.

"James-" Uncle Richard began his own questioning of this arrangement beginning to sink in.

"I didn't make this decision lightly. But without an heir of my own-" James stated his tone ghosting something hard and buried as he turned towards Stephanie.

"This is what is best for France." He declared.

Stephanie fell silent at the last hope I had of escaping this nightmare I had been thrown into, slipped away.

"Preparations have already begun. And, I don't need to remind either of you that what I have just shared here today. Will not be repeated." James ordered, and just as quickly as he barged in. He soldiered towards the chamber door and vanished all the same.

* * *

I ran so far and so furious I could feel the undeniable pain from my bare feet pounding the hillside outside the castles hold begin to radiate all the way to my chest.

My throat burned and my eyes stung from the tears streaming down my flushed cheeks as finally I collapsed just shy of the massive tree Nathan and I called our own.

My dress was tattered and my hair messed as I cupped my face sobbing into my palms. My cries the only thing drowning out the distant music still raging from inside the castle to my back.

The midnight air cooled my hot skin but did little to nothing else to quell the trauma building in my chest. My world was collapsing around me and I was helpless to do anything about it.

The moment James and my family retreated from the study I had stood their frozen in the darkness of the chamber with the horrid realization of what I had just overheard.

My life here in France was being ripped away from me by the people I had trusted most. I was being sold like a common whore to a foreign rulers bastard child!

I couldn't bare the thought of it! France was all I had ever known, was I ever wanted to know. How could they do this to me?

I don't know how long I knelt in the lush grass weeping so harsh and loudly it rivaled the day I lost my father. That pain was the most intense I had ever known until today.

I was sure had it not been for the banquet music the entire country side would have heard me.

The only thing even partially breaking me from my trance of utter misery was the steady approaching of hurried footsteps fast approaching me from behind.

Fearful of whom I might see who had discovered me in such a state I peered over my bare shoulder, only for my pain to be intensified ten fold.

"So its true?" Nathan panted having just obviously fled from the castle himself.

I turned to him red faced and breathless leaping to my feet as he jolted forward to meet my every step. His arms coiled around me as I buried my face in chest crying just as hard as before.

"Oh Nate," I sobbed brokenly.

I didn't know how he had fond me or even discovered what had just transpired in James's study and I didn't care. All that mattered was he was here, he was with me and obviously just as destroyed as I was.

"My father told me James plans to dissolve our engagement. Even you were unable to dissuade him?" Nathan confessed answering my question even though I hadn't gotten the chance to voice it.

So that is what had happened? Nathan had informed his father of my misled information that James planned to cement or union only to be promptly corrected.

But did he know the whole truth? Did he know about the Spanish alliance? I couldn't bare the idea of telling him. Not me. How could I tell the only man I had ever loved that I was being carted off to marry another who I had never even met.

"What are we going to do?" I cried pressing myself tighter into his arms praying I would never be forced to abandoned them.

"Don't, don't give it a second thought." Nate ordered cupping my hot face in his cool palms forcing me to look up at him.

"How can I not?" I asked my tears rolling off my cheeks until he thumbed them away softly.

"James will break our engagement. Without you its only a matter of time before I'll be sold off to the highest bidder. Ill be torn away from my home, my friends, from you." I cried filling another broken sob rack my chest threatening to burst at any given moment.

"That is not going to happen. I wont let it!" Nate swore leaning down so close that I could smell the sweet wine on his breath.

"You are mine Evelyn. I wont let anyone come between us." He swore pressing himself so close to me I was finding it difficult to breathe.

"Do you believe me?" He asked stroking my cheek his blue eyes burning an entire shade darker as he awaited my response.

I had none. My voice was broken from crying so harshly, all I could do was node in agreement. I hoped that would be enough.

Nathan captured my lips and I all to willingly returned his touch full force, because for all I knew it might be the last time I ever got to feel him against me.

When finally the need for air between us became to much our lips separated as he held me close resting his head on top my own.

"Now go back. Don't let anyone see you like this. We have to act as if though nothing is wrong. Understand?" He whispered kissing my forehead as he started down at me.

"I'll come for you tomorrow night." He vowed and I knew he meant every word.

I shook my head in acceptance as I forced myself out of his arms and back towards the castle, knowing full well with every step I took the life I had once known, grew further and further away.

* * *

The next day had come and gone like a dream, or given the circumstances in my case a nightmare. I lay in my chambers not even allowing my servants to tend me.

Only allowing one of my chamber maids in long enough to instruct her not to let anyone disturb me. A fake illness easily blamed on the over consumption of wine the night before.

The long hours of the day I lay in my bed staring out towards the hillside through the fogged glass of my balcony windows. Wishing like I had never before that I could fly through the pane and far away from this place.

But even with these precious moments of solitude all good things came to their end.

A knock on my chamber door followed by the clink of the handle as it swings gently open informs me one of the three people I would rather set fire too than see has come marching in.

"I heard you weren't feeling well." Stephanie's overly honeyed voice rings through my once peaceful chamber as she approaches my bed.

Softly I feel the feather bed dip with her weight on the far corner as I stare off towards the outside world trying to wish the auburn hair queen away.

"I brought you this. It should make you feel better." She continues the rustle of a tray smelling of fresh made bread and pork sausage. Conveniently my favorite, catching my nose.

But she was sadly mistaken if she thought food would buy my forgiveness for the charade she was currently trying to pass off as kindness. She was guilt ridden as damn well she should be. The way she and my own brother had conspired against me!

"How is it not a soul in the castle cares about my well being any other day. But, the moment I want to be alone the attention cant help but flood in?" I ask my voice a harsh whisper.

Stephanie chuckles softly to herself.

"I take it last nights celebration didn't go quite as planned?" She ask as if she is use to my emotional trauma as if she has seen it any other day.

"My you're perceptive." I hiss my fingers curling into a fist against my pillow.

"Lynne, I know your having a moment. But I really wanted to talk to you about something important." Stephanie began ignoring the sharpness of my tone all to easily.

"Oh and what could that be?" I shoot up to meet her face to face for the first time since she entered my chamber.

"The weather? Or maybe my hair? Or maybe-" I tear the sheets away from my body as I storm to my feet I want to look down at her when I say what is burning my tongue.

"That you and my brother are conspiring to sell me to a Spanish bastard!" I snap and the moment the words leave my lips I see the color drain from her face.

I watch as the woman I knew for her regal beauty turn as white as a sheet and her jaw slack in utter shock.

"What? Surprised? Not half as much as I was believe me." I snap as I storm towards the small oak table that contains a pitcher of water that I want to throw at her.

"How could you possibly-" I hear her breathe only now partially breaking through her trance of utter dismay.

"I was there last night." I hiss grasping the table at my side so tightly my knuckles turn white.

"I went into the study to retrieve my necklace when the three of you soldiered in. I heard everything. Every single sorted detail about James's brilliant plan to wed me to the next 'King of Spain'." I state the title like a bad theatric play.

"Evelyn listen to me very carefully. Does anyone else know what you heard?" Stephanie ask rising to her feet only now partially regaining her lost color.

"Why? Afraid I might spoil the surprise? That Spain might topple into ruin if anyone discovers their precious prince is dying?" I ask angrily.

"Keep your voice down!" Stephanie commands lowly how own voice barely above a whisper.

"Why should I? _No one listens to me anyway_!" I purposefully shout as loudly as I can watching as the Queen of France winces before me from the sound.

"Evelyn listen-" She tires to quell me, I can tell she is nervous very much so judging by the look of horror spreading across her face.

Good I want her to be afraid. I want her to hurt, to cry and feel just a fraction of what was currently rampaging its way through me!

"No you listen! I actually thought you were more than just my queen. That you were my friend! That if anyone would defend me in this castle, that if anyone could talk sense into my brother it would be you!" I accuse.

"After all its your fault this is happening to me!" I snap hatefully.

For a moment she looks genuinely insulted at my words.

"I had nothing to do with this-" She tries to defend.

"No you had everything to do with it! If you had just done your job like any real Queen would have! My brother would have his heir by now! And I wouldn't be his only option for this travesty he calls a marriage!" I spit hatefully.

The moment my words seep into her I can see they hurt, they hurt her badly. But, I didn't care! I wanted to hurt her! To hurt anyone that wasn't against saving me from this farce of an idea!

" _Get out. Just get out_!" I scream reaching for the pitcher and throwing it as hard as I can against the wall. The metal making an awful clanging noise as water sprays all over the stone floor.

I watch as Stephanie swallows, no words coming to the surface as she makes her way silently towards the chamber door sealing it closed behind her.

I watch her leave and not a moment longer do the tears return as I sink to the floor pulling my knees to my chest as I cant hold back the sobs from bursting through my lips.

I hated them! I hated them all! And at the same time felt so lost at the idea of losing them all. James, Stephanie, Uncle Richard were all I had ever known.

They had been my shield to the brutality of this world, but no more.

They had abandoned me, and I felt more lost than I had ever felt before.

Lost, afraid, and broken.

* * *

The early morning hours had come and gone and all the while my misery remained just as constant as it had been. The sopped floor and the dinted pitcher a never wavering reminder of the temporary blindness my grief had caused me.

I just wanted it all to stop, all this misery. But it didn't if anything it seemed to expand the longer I kept myself locked away from the outside world.

But I didn't have the want to face them. The power hungry mob I called my family, I would stay shut away in this room forever if that's what it took.

If they wanted a bride for this Spanish prince they would have to drag me to the altar!

Just when a vivid image of that scenario really began to sink in a small tap at the balcony window caught my attention.

I turned towards the sealed doors only to see Nathans face peering out from behind the other side.

"Nate!" I whispered scrambling from my resting place on the stone floor towards the balcony clinking the locked bolt out of place allowing the blue eyed man of my dreams to slip inside.

Once over the threshold we embraced his clothing damp and smelling of a masculine musk. As if he had been sprinting all over the country side.

"What are you doing?" I ask pulling away only to shut the balcony doors behind him making sure to draw the curtains to conceal us from any wondering eyes that might be lurking about in the courtyard.

"You're a mess." I state looking at his mud covered boots and equally as messed clothing.

"Here," He replies handing me a wrinkled piece of parchment, the action revealing a large bag of leather strapped to his belt.

"What is that?" I ask the mass far to big to be anything casually carried.

"Gold, enough to buy a castle. I stole it from my fathers treasury." He replies uncaring of what he had just admitted.

"What are you doing with it?" I ask, what good would gold do in the situation the two of us found ourselves? He couldn't very well buy off the King of France. For all I knew that was same amount paid to Nathans father to break our engagement.

"I'm going to buy off a priest, in old murk town." He confessed with an almost relieved smirk.

"What?" I question. Murk town was the closest villages to the castle grounds only an hour or so ride with a good horse but would use could a priest possibly be in such a place?

"Lynne do you love me?" Nathan ask turning towards me while pressing the parchment in his hand a little tighter into his hold.

"Nate?" I begin unsure of what response he would like me to give seeing as he hadn't answered any of my own questions.

"Do you?" He asked again more persistently.

I breathe a moment staring up at him, confused at his antics but no less sure of what I had always known.

"Yes." I reply.

"Do you want to marry me?" He presses further.

"Of course I do! But I don't understand-" I began only to be silenced by a kiss. Its brief and leaves me dizzy but my pulse quickens and my eyes seal shut.

"Tonight when the castle sleep I'll ride into murk town. I already have a priest able to meet us at the inn outside of town." He confesses pulling back to cup my chin softly.

"Well say our vows before God, and no one. Not even a King can tear you away from me." He promises and I can tell he means every word.

"Nathan-" I whisper as he strokes his thumb across my pouted bottom lip as if debating to kiss me once more. I so deeply wish he would.

"Say you'll come. Say you'll go down to the stable steal a horse and meet me at the inn. Tonight." He orders.

I grasp his hand in my own squeezing it tightly. I'm afraid, but its nothing compared to the uncertain future I face if I decline.

Nathan was meant to be my husband, ten years couldn't have been for nothing. It was destined, it had to be. He wasn't royalty his family only held the titles my father had bestowed upon them but he was mine and I was his. It had to have been God's will to test the two of us the way he was.

I would see that we deserved his blessing. His union.

"I will. I swear." I vow kissing his palm before releasing it. I kiss him softly feeling as he coils his arms around me pulling me tighter against him.

"Go," I whisper breaking our kiss before I lose the will to fight against him.

"Before someone sees you." I justify.

Nathan obviously understands my concern as he pulls away. He kisses me once more just long enough to slip the parchment into my hand and then turns towards the balcony.

"Follow the instructions on the map, I'll be waiting." He smiles and I watch him disappear beyond the curtains and glass.

Leaving nothing behind but my heart pounding and my mind racing.

* * *

I sat on the cushioned seat of the stone window in the great hall staring outside towards the thick forest carpeting the ground on the southern side of the castle. Such a wonderful view, and one I desperately craved since fleeing my bed chambers.

The stone walls beginning to feel like they were suffocating me, it being the only reason I braved the castle. That and the vision of the forest just out of reach sawing on the horizon. I couldn't begin to count how many times I had explored those woods during my childhood.

The countless hours I had spent in the thick greenery with only the hum of the wind and the chirping of the birds to keep me company. It had always been such a special place for me.

While father locked James away for his usual lessons, and Anne was mentored and groomed to be the perfect substitute. I was left alone to explore the castle. I had taken that for granted, being the youngest I had never been groomed to rule the way my older siblings had.

The French line of succession was never suppose to be my burden. James was suppose to marry and have dozens of children with his new bride. While Anne was to marry a noble lord, or prince from some far off land as she had been taught all her life to do.

But that hadn't been God's plan. Instead it had been to leave Stephanie barren and Anne in an early grave.

As I sat here watching the sun begin to fade beneath the horizon I couldn't help but wonder. Was this part of his plan as well? Testing Nathan and I in such a way, were we always meant to defy our families wishes and wed in secret?

It sounded so romantic in my head, to flee into the night and marry the man I had adored all my life. Yet, my heart didn't feel the same. I was scared, uncertain.

Confused.

I laid my chin onto my knees which I held pressed tightly to my chest. What was my destiny? I was never meant to be a queen. I never wanted to be one.

Not after seeing the trials Stephanie had endured. I never wanted to be her, yet it seemed if I didn't take this last opportunity to escape. That is exactly what I would be become.

But was that the only reason I wanted to marry Nathan? No. It could be. I loved him, I always had. That was all the mattered, all that should matter.

"I haven't seen that look on your face in a long time." James's familiar voice carries through the hall as he emerges at my side.

"Since I forbade you from selling your prize mare for a unicorn." He smiled regaling me with the tale of the infamous unicorn incident when I was seven.

"Cant you all just leave me alone?" I whisper wrapping my arms around me knees tucking myself into such a tight ball I partially hoped I would disappear.

James sighs taking a seat beside me his handsome face tired as he stares off towards the woods that held my attention even now.

I wonder if his memories are as clear as mine beneath those green towers. As children James was always locked away in the study being mentored and groomed to rule, but after mother and father died. Things somehow changed.

He became more attentive towards me. He would join me in my exploits of the woods on more than one occasion. It was such a magical place for us both. The only place we could be the children the world seemed so adamant about changing.

But that was a lifetime ago. Before the weight of a kingdom truly fell on his shoulders and he became the man he was today.

"I don't blame you for being angry with me." He whispered.

"I might feel the same under different circumstance." He admitted laying back against the deep stone arch we both sat under. Pulling one leg to his chest while the other dangled beneath him.

A posture so lax you would never believe he held the title of a king.

I suppose at this moment he wasn't, right now. The way he spoke, the way he looked. I wasn't sitting with the King of France I was sitting next to James, my brother.

"You know I use to sit in this exact spot when me and mother had a tiff." He smirked more to himself than me his head laying back against the stone supporting us both.

"She'd come and try to make amends, almost the same as I'm doing now-" He began, even from here I could see his eyes ghosting over with images of the past.

Memories that he shared alone of the woman I didn't remember.

"I don't care." I snapped forcing him back to the present.

He stared over to me as I turned to face him. My lips tight and my eyes narrow with my anger boiling just beneath the surface.

"I don't care what mother use to do to make you feel better. I'm not you, and she's dead." I say coldly. Why coat the truth in a more softer voice? No amount of sweetness would change the ugly fact of the world.

But instead of act insulted or angry as I half expected him too. He only stared at me in that calm demeanor he always naturally had. Then after awhile, he found his words.

"You're right. She's gone. As is our father, as is our sister." He breathed.

"You and I are all that we have left." He said while taking a light intake of breath staring out towards the setting sun. The orange and red light seeping through the glass before us and shrouding us in its soft glow.

"I'm sorry Lynne." He whispered catching me off guard.

"This burden. It should have never fallen on you." He began in a tone that seemed even more impossibly mellow than I thought him capable of.

"You're life should have been carefree from the responsibilities of a ruler. You should have been able to marry someone for love, not diplomacy." He stated lowly.

"I wanted that for you. I tried my best to give it to you." He admitted.

"I use to think about it, for hours at a time. What would it be like on your wedding day? To escort you down the isle? Would I even make it through the ceremony without crying in front of the entire court?" He chuckled dryly.

"So you wont be attending my wedding in Spain then? A pity. I was so looking forward to it." I reply flatly. It was only expected we shouldn't dance around the real reason my brother suddenly decided to visit me today.

Word had obviously gotten back to him from my latest visit with Stephanie, no surprise she would run straight to his arms after my insult to her.

That gets his attention, as he turns to meet my gaze. The two of us locking eyes in a moment of silence before finally he breaks it.

"Evelyn. The decisions I make I know from where your standing must seem heartless. But that's not it. I only want what's best for you." He explained, but I didn't want to hear it.

"Nathan is what's best for me." I retort.

"I know it feels that way now. You're young. First love, it feels like the end of the world when its over. But its not, it's the beginning of something new, something exciting. You just have to be open minded enough to see it." He justified.

"Don't pretend like you have any idea what I'm going through! You don't know anything about losing your first love! You got to marry the woman you wanted! No one pushed the two of you together!" I shout angrily.

Stephanie wasn't even royal! The daughter of a German Duke, sent here to make a promising arrangement the same year James was crowed. Beyond lucky for her she had managed to catch my brothers eye of all candidates.

With my father being gone, and Uncle Richard no longer acting as regent no one could tell James otherwise. Which furthered my point, he knew nothing of the pain he was inflicting upon me!

"You're right. That was one blessing God gave me." James replied evenly.

"That, and a jewel incrusted crown." I mutter under my breath. How dare he act like he has no choice in the matter? He was forcing me to do this! All this was his doing! He was throwing me to the wolves and instead of call them off he was only baiting me further!

"Evelyn I don't make my decisions lightly. Everything I do isn't just for the good of my family, Its for something bigger, more precious." James started, his eyes filling with something deep. Something I couldn't remember seeing before.

"Its for the good of my country." He said.

"Do you honestly think I would be forcing you to marry a complete stranger if I wasn't totally confident it was the right thing to do?" He asked leaning forward so I could truly see the questioning in his eyes.

" _How is abandoning me the right thing to do_?" I shout a hot tear cutting its way down my cheek before I can stop it.

I claw it away angrily tearing my eyes away so he cant see the hurt building inside them. James was the only parent I had ever really known.

My memories of father were there but vague, a passing shadow in an otherwise cloudily memory. It had always been James. It had always been France!

Yet, he was tearing me away from it. From who I thought I would always be. If anyone would do such a thing I never would have thought it would be him.

"I know I hurt you. Even though you wont admit it." He said inching forward so to try and capture my gaze once more.

"But I want you to hear me when I say this." He whispered.

"I love you, more than anyone under God. There is nothing for you I wouldn't do." He states as confidentially as if he was giving confession in the pulpit.

I feel more tears form and I try to blink them away. I know he means it, which only makes his betrayal sting that much worse.

"Now if you don't believe me, then I wont make you marry anyone you don't chose." He vows and I turn to meet his gaze.

Confidant I can force myself to call his bluff if it meant escaping this awful reality! But the moment I see those dark olive shaped eyes. The same eyes that have watched over me since the very moment I came into this world. I cant make the words come to the surface.

"I've never asked anything of you. In all honesty, I've spoiled you because I never wanted you to feel the weight that comes with that 'jewel incrusted crown'." He smiled but there was no humor in his tone, it was an empty reaction and nothing more.

"But now I feel like I failed you. That I've sheltered you so much you don't really understand what it means to be royalty." He said.

"Its more than just getting whatever your heart desires. Its about being willing to sacrificing what you love most for something bigger than yourself." He tired to explain, and his words only made me want to question him further.

"And what are you sacrificing?" I ask accusingly.

He was king of all of France! If Stephanie didn't provide him an heir he could easily seek a woman who could. If he truly wanted he could have a child, but instead he let the weight of a crown I should have never had fall onto my head.

"You." He whispered.

My heart tightens in my chest as his eyes meet mine. I'm motionless as I watch him lean forward cupping the side of my face gently forcing me to stare into his eyes.

"You're the daughter I never had Lynne. The only one I'll ever have. This is an impossible decision I've put before you. But we both know you're an impossible girl. And I wouldn't have you any other way." He smiled and the tears I tried to hold back filled my eyes once more.

"I love you Evelyn." He whispers leaning forward to place a warm kiss at the center of my forehead.

I can feel he means it, I see it in his eyes. I feel it in his touch. James never had asked much of me. He had given me everything my heart ever desired, even when I didn't deserve it.

But he was wrong now! I deserved Nathan, I deserved the exact same thing he and Stephanie shared! If she had been his only selfish decision, then I was entitled to my own!

I wasn't strong enough to give him up. I loved my brother, my family. And I loved my country. But did I truly love them enough to give up the one thing I always remembered wanting?

"No matter what you chose, I'll stand by it." He promises, and then he pulls away leaving me with nothing but his words and an ache slowly building in my heart.

I don't know how long I sat there. Thinking of the future, of the past, of the very present. I still don't know if I'll make the right decision. But unthinking my fingers curl around the piece of parchment Nathan had delivered to me.

Its then I realize staring down at the scribbled writing and the meanings behind the vague message do I truly understand.

How something so small, so seemingly insignificant.

Could change the course of history itself.

* * *

 **Until next update. Catch anyone's attention yet? I hope so.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So slightly mixed reviews of late but I'm writing this story for myself really. Its an idea I cant get out of my head until I get it on the page. So onwards to the latest chapter!**

 **Again, if you don't really read the author notes. This story is purely and one hundred percent fictional! Based on no real characters other than the ones I have running around in my head.**

 **Its only placed in the "Reign" series section because I see no other category it could fall under on this website, if anyone does please let me know!**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Destrozado Amour**

* * *

The heels of my boots clicked and clicked endlessly against the stone floor of one of the many private studies only available to the close net of my family and confidants.

I pace here before the vast collection of books and tomes endlessly lost in the blurred haze that are my overbearing thoughts. All the while trying desperately to give short and blunt answers to the seemingly endless parade of servants scurrying around me.

Each one coming with their own agenda either from James or Uncle Richard to prep me for the journey that was all to quickly closing in.

It had narrowly been a month since I had oh so rudely learned of my soon to be engagement to the bastard of Spain and already my family seemed determined to iron out every single detail of the trip I was promised to take.

Sending their vassals as a means to communicate small details of my travels, as if trying to appease me in some way. It was almost like they were saying, oh we know you don't want to leave the country and of course you don't have a choice. But what dresses would you like shipped with you as a consolation prize?

It was maddening!

But were it not for the real reason that my mind drifted so far away from the flurry of commoners scurrying around me, I would have surely gone mad by now.

As if summoned by my very thoughts the large oak double doors leading into the study separated and a much appreciated sight emerged.

Framed in the entrance way, a long and slender body carelessly draped in a doublet and trousers that was obviously not made for such a lanky figure. Red hair as orange as citrus and brown eyes staring out from behind tan freckled skin.

"Jeffery. Finally, something to look forward too." I smile excitedly barely taking a moment to compose myself.

Jeffery Petit was my own personal secretary. A common boy who like so many other servants of the castle lived in the local villages and only remained here to work. Sending what little gold they made back to their families that still remained back home.

But Jeffery was different than any other attendants I had. We had known each other for several years now, he was a quite a bit older than myself but from the very moment he entered the castle four years ago to work in the kitchens I saw his talent wasted in such a tedious job.

He was persuasive, talkative and charming. Far to educated to spend his days pealing potatoes and onions. So with a little persuasion on my part towards James, his place was now never far from my side.

Unfortunately my excitement was short lived gauging the grim expression on his sunken face.

"Leave me." I say dryly towards the ever relentless swarm of attendants flocking before me. I must have sounded harsher then I intended because they dispersed with much haste.

Sealing the large oak doors behind them leaving the timidly standing messager boy I called my friend standing before me.

"Well?" I question not trying to conceal my impatience.

I watch in dread as Jeffery sucks in his bottom lip silently shaking his head as he bows in defeat.

"Nothing?" I question disbelieving.

"I wasn't permitted inside the grounds your majesty." He whispers in a reluctant tone.

His words sink into me, and I'm unable to do much else other than grasp for the cushioned bench at my side and bend into the seat.

"I'm sorry." He adds stepping forward to deliver the very cluster of still freshly sealed parchments I had sent him away with this morning.

I look down at the pile untouched and mocking.

"He didn't even open them." I state shakily trying to decided if I really feel like crying or shouting.

Jeffery accepts my dilemma as he waits patiently in silence.

"Ten years. Ten years, and he wont even read a single letter?" I think out loud. The memory of those accursed blue eyes and charming smile haunting me and making my heart ache in my chest.

"My passage has already been arranged. I'm leaving in less than a fortnight, and he wont even let me say goodbye?" I whisper. How can Nathan treat me this way?

I know he is upset. I don't blame him at all in that regard. I must have hurt him. Oh who was I kidding? Revealing our plans to elope to James would have crushed him.

But didn't he see this entire situation was far removed from my hands? I didn't have a choice! Yet, he wouldn't see me. Wouldn't speak to me in any shape or form.

Instead he stayed barricaded away in the fresh estate James had secured for his family, his consolation prize for having his engagement with the princess of France broken.

"Your majesty?" Jeffery begins but I cut him off all to bluntly.

"I'm not in the mood Jeffery!" I snap. The formality of princess was reserved for the public eye of the court. Not here, not with Jeff. We all played our parts when open for others to see. But being here, behind closed doors it was no different then how I was with Catharine.

I wasn't looking for the kind sympathy of my servant. I wanted the comfort of one of my closest friends.

"Lynne." He corrects himself before stepping closer, obviously getting my meaning clearly.

"Can I be honest with you?" He ask cautiously.

I nod staring down at my balled hands, anything is better than staring down at the awful pile of notes bearing my heart and regret in harsh inked words.

"Nathan is angry, he's hurt. Not necessarily at you, but the situation. The woman he was engaged too for over a decade just dissolved their engagement and is leaving the country. Its going to take some time for him to get over it." He states bluntly yet caring in only a fashion Jeff can.

"He's not the only one." I confess staring off towards the vast space of the study and its hundreds of books walling the two of us in.

"I'm being carted off to Spain, when I haven't spent a single day of my adult life outside these very walls." I say weakly already feeling the tears begin to sting my eyes.

"Sit with me Jeffery! Hold my hand." I beg patting the seat at my side, these last few days I have felt so isolated and alone. I would take any form of comfort I could get at this point.

I hear Jeff sigh sympathetically before doing as asked sitting at my side only to drape his slender arm around my shoulder and pull me close to his flat chest.

I sniffle against his collar. A small part of me worried that should a servant arrive and catch us in such a delicate situation it might start a scandal.

But the rumors would quickly be quelled the moment it was revealed it was Jeff comforting me. Not that it mattered to me in the least but women weren't exactly Jeffery's type, and good majority of the castle knew it.

"You're afraid?" He whispers down at me.

"I'm terrified." I admit trying to wipe away the stubborn tears that refused to leave my heated cheeks.

"Spain? I don't anything about it! The country, the people. What if everyone hates me? What if their violent and cruel and-" I began rambling fearfully.

"Your going as the honored guest of King Thiago. Your safety will be paramount. James would have made absolutely sure of it." Jeff assures.

Little does he know the real reason I feel like falling apart at this very moment. Mine and Nathans engagement being broken had already become public knowledge.

But as far as anyone else in the castle knew I was being shipped off to Spain as the honored guest of King Thiago to tour his country as a visitant of sorts to France. No one outside my immediate family knew the real reason. That I was being sold like a cow at auction to the next Spanish king, who hadn't even been legitimized yet, or for that matter knew he was destined to be placed on the throne.

"But I'll be alone." I whisper pulling away to stare into Jeff's hazel colored eyes.

"Completely alone. In a distant land, surrounded by strangers with every single person I've ever loved an entire country away." I cry weakly blinking away the rest of my tears away knowing there was no point in letting more escape.

"Lynee, I know this is hard. Terrifying, and I don't envy you. But, if anyone can overcome this ordeal its you. Of all the years I've served you, nothing has ever been able to dampen your sprit. This will be no different." He states confidently down at me.

I smile appreciatively of his optimism, only wishing I shared it.

I pull away from his slowly my hand still squeezing his tightly, knowing that this moment between us would most likely be the last.

Jeffery was a good friend, a dear friend, one of very few I even had. But he was also something else, he was just one more thing I had to let go.

* * *

I try my best to maintain a façade of indifference but the moment I cross into the council chamber and my eyes meet the trio of sitting figures waiting for my arrival. My mask falls away all to suddenly.

I look at James sitting center of the large square table that I have personally witnessed him address and command dozen of matter of state type meetings. Be it with noblemen or generals or any other subject under his command, but never once did I think I would be tasked with taking part in one such event.

The guards at my back seal the chamber doors closed once I am securely inside and I am left staring blankly at the members of my family trapped with me inside.

James at the center, Uncle Richard at his right and Stephanie to his left. And I standing still much like a target would before being pierced by a barrage of arrows.

"Thank you for coming," James breaks the silence gesturing for me to take my apparent seat before them all.

I step towards the already pulled out cushioned chair sitting as silently told to do so all the while trying desperately to reel in my growing aggravation at the situation.

Was all this grandstanding really necessary? Sending his messenger to retrieve me as if inviting me to a royal cotillion instead of a meeting with no one else than the three of them was overkill in my mind.

"You make it sound as though I had a choice." I say rigidly adjusting in my seat feeling all their eyes on me add to my frustration.

"I summoned you hear because there are a few important details that need to be discussed." He corrects which I count as a small victory.

"What more could there possibly be? I'd assume I've already learned the bunt of secrets around here." I add having horrid flashbacks to the night of James's return and my discovery of his plot.

"Lynne this is serious." Stephanie interjects ever so cautiously, only earning a hard glare from me in response.

"Its about Spain." James begins.

"Ah, my favorite subject." I reply sinking further into my seat wishing I could just duck under this very table and attempt a daring escape.

"As you know your departure from France has been revealed here at court." James confirms making me think back to the dozen or so of well wishers I had been forced to receive since the announcement.

"Yes, I've been made aware." I smile humorlessly.

"But your official story has yet to become, public." He continues obviously he has become numb to my petty attempts to agitate him.

"How much more official could it be? I'm being sent as a "guest" of King Thiago but in truth I'll be there to marry his son." I recite as I have practiced in my head over and over again. I kept telling myself that if I said it often enough that eventually the words would lose their meaning. Just become as simple as stating the weather outside or the lyrics to an overplayed song. So far, it hadn't worked.

"That is the idea. But, the situation is a bit more delicate." Uncle Richard speaks as if trying to relieve the pressure from my stare off James and onto himself.  
"You see Tomas, your future-" He adds.

"I know who he is." I interrupt sharply.

Putting a name to the man I was now intended for only made me being here that much harder. It was a trivial thing to linger on, but I couldn't help it. I didn't want to speak that mans name, that strangers name.

"Good, you see he has yet to be made aware of his future 'position'." Uncle Richard states delicately as if the very subject between the four of us is still taboo.

I remembered James saying something of the same degree the night I hid behind the curtains of his chambers.

I understood the motivation for such secrecy, partially. You couldn't very well have a bastard know of his legitimization before it happened, something like that could hardly be kept a secret while his elder brother still lived. But the way James had explained things Prince Philip didn't have much longer, so shouldn't his elder brother, bastard or not be preparing for his succession?

I tried my best to stay out of the political matters of such things, but I had a feeling that was about to change very soon. If I liked it or not.

"But he will be told? When exactly?" I ask only now realizing things seemed even more impossibly complicated.

If this 'Tomas' didn't know he was soon to the next heir to Spain. That also meant he most likely didn't have the faintest idea about or engagement. If that was the case, then why was I being sent there to begin with?

"When King Thiago feels he is ready." James explained, I knew full well he would know better than anyone else in this room what the Spanish King's intentions were.

"I want to make myself clear Evelyn. Your soul purpose in Spain is to secure Tomas as your husband. But, that intent can not be made public until he is legitimized." James stated firmly and slightly more stern then I would have originally expected.

I stare at him in disbelief. Just how would he like me to accomplice such a task? Securing a marriage for one I never wanted or sought, second to a man who had no title or holdings of any sort, to me? A princess?

No wonder he wanted this a secret if word that I the soul heir to France was plotting to court a bastard got out my reputation would suffer irrefutable damage. What choice did I have but to wait until his legitimization to even make my intentions known?

Further more why was I the one who had to pursue him? Hadn't James already arranged all this with King Thiago, that I was his sons betrothal?

"What am I expected to do in the mean time? Bide my time in Spanish court, as what? A vagrant sent to admire the architecture?" I ask accusingly.

"Your official cover will be that I have sent you to arrange a suitable marriage. You will court various nobles from around the country. You will be courteous, graceful and excepting of their courtship but never truly receptive." James instructed, and suddenly the jagged puzzle of his scheme began to resemble a clear picture.

"At all times you are to give the illusion of being available but never truly be available. Tomas is your only concern." James said coldly.

"And just how would you like me to secure my betrothed? While he hold the title of bastard and I nothing more than French bait sent to lure false courtships?" I ask seriously. I find the idea of trying to seduce one lord while courting countless others a bit of a task.

"The subtle nature of this situation will undoubtedly prove difficult." James admits which gives me hope that he actually understand the lunacy of the scenario he was currently trying to throw me into.

"But, Richard has assured me this task is not impossible." He adds glancing in Uncle's direction.

"Uncle?" I ask curiously.

Uncle Richards handsome rugged face lights up almost enthusiastically. A look I didn't often see upon that of my Uncle except on a handful of occasions.

"His grace has decreed me Frances latest ambassador to Spain. As well as your personal guardian while you tour court." Uncle Richard smiles warmly

I feel my heart skip a beat in my chest at what I just heard, a little worried I had misheard it.

"I will be with you every step of the way your highness." He adds, and my face and body flushes with relief at his confession.

So I wasn't going to Spain completely on my own? Uncle Richard was accompanying me. It was such a small gesture seeing as Uncle had been all over the word to far worse off places other than Spain. But the fact that he was willing to leave court once more to travel with me meant the absolute world!

Though I didn't get the chance to express my gratitude before James once again spoke.

"Evelyn you have to understand that this. Is bigger than all of us. You shape the future of our country and I have every faith that my trust in you is well placed." He says boldly as we lock eyes.

I try to hold his stare but its to great, the prideful tone in his voice. The way he seems so confident and trusting towards me. How can he possibly not see it from this close?

That I, am drowning.

* * *

I swing the golf hammer so hard at the puny ball placed at my feet that it launches into the air sending it flying for what seems like an entire continent before landing in the pond quite a distance away.

I will admit it feels quite nice to have an object to manifest my anger onto, but such a small target really does little to slake my rage.

I hated the game of golf, never liked the idea of twiddling away hours at a time to try and hit an almost impossible target. But it was something to do outside the castle, which lately felt like it was becoming more of a tomb than a home.

Everyone's eyes fixed upon me. Servants, guest, all members of court fixated on me as if I were a ghost haunting their lavish hallways destined to disappear at the slightest notice.

I couldn't stand it!

I strike at another ball only to have it sail just a few feet shy of where I stand. I hated this game, but I wanted to hit something over and over again until all this anguish inside of me stopped.

"Evelyn." I hear the unmistakable tone of Stephanie fill my ear, and I pause mid-stroke.

"At last she emerges." I scoff striking the ball again, this time missing the damn thing entirely. I hate this accursed game!

The entire point of me coming out here was to escape the castle, yet here it was in a silk dress and fine jewels coming to hunt me down.

"What? Did James send you to deliver another lecture? About, how I am the soul hope of France?" I ask plucking the ball from the ground to try and angle a better shot. Anything to avoid looking at the sympathetic stare of my sister in law.

"I came on my own. I wanted to speak with you. There are some hostilities between us-" She speaks as I swing the club once more, a bit more aggressive than before.

"I would like to see them diminished." She added as the new ball goes flying.

"You think that's wise while I have a club?" I ask swinging the iron over my shoulder before stepping away from her overbearing presence. So much lush open greenery out here, yet I still felt like I was suffocating.

"Evelyn please? If I don't do this now I might not get another chance before-" Stephanie begins almost passable for pleading.

"Before? What? My exile into hell." I interrupt spinning to face her my grip hard on the handle of the club.

"Could you please listen to me?" She ask aggravated. Her tone only ignites my fowl mood further.

"Why? You never listened to me! Or even cared to." I state bitterly.

"Lynne-" She tries to begin. But I will hear none of it.

"Why don't you just admit it!" I snap at her.

"You're happy to see me go." I state confidently throwing the club to the ground watching as Stephanie flinches in response to my unsheathed anger.

"What?" She ask almost sounding genuinely confused by my outburst.

"You heard me! There you stand all bleeding heart and sympathetic, but in truth you cant wait to see me board that carriage and wheel away out of your lives. Out of sight at last." I shout uncaring if the guards posted just out of sight come running in.

"Then you'd have James all to yourself." I add bluntly, uncaring.

"Evelyn that's not what I'm trying to-" Stephanie attempts again to speak but just the sound of her voice is enough to infuriate me further.

Why is she even here? Shouldn't she be curled at James's side celebrating my soon to be departure? This is what she had always dreamed of. I know it had been!

"Yes it is! It's like the time the cardinal wanted a tour of the French cathedrals and you recommended James send me on that god awful trip! That would have surely taken an eternity." I begin the memory as vivid and fresh as it had been the day it happened.

"But when I convinced James you should go instead you refused to speak to either of us for weeks!" I finish harshly. Reliving the day Stephanie had retuned to court with a scowl on her face aimed at no other than me.

"Admittedly I was upset. But that was only because James and I hadn't spent any time together after-" She tried to defend but my point had already been made by her admission.

"You admit it then! You cant stand that my brother loves me equally if not more than you! That's why you want to get rid of me!" I accuse spitefully.

It had always been there, just beneath the surface I know it had. Stephanie had to work and please James to keep his affection as every queen did. But not me, James love for me was as natural as breathing. I hadn't had to gain his affection, it was given to me freely and without compromise.

Stephanie may have liked to deny it, but I knew there was a bitterness inside her just beneath the surface for that. That I had, and would always have something she had to slave to get.

"That is not true, Evelyn." She whispered, her voice breaking from the strain of her words. I could see the hurt in her eyes, and I wanted her to feel it. To have just a small taste of what I was receiving, maybe then she would understand what this really felt like.

"Just leave." I demand, turning away from her wanting to put as much distance between the two of us as possible.

"I have enough on my mind without adding your parade of self-pity to my conscience." I say coldly losing the will to march on as suddenly as it had arrived.

I flop on the grass staring off towards the flat surface of the pond. Thinking, wondering how deep the water really is.

Or how many golf balls lurk beneath its murky surface.

Its quite for a few moments, but just a few before I see out of the corner of my eye Stephanie taking a seat beside me. A strange thing to someone from the outside looking in.

A princess, and a queen sitting on damp grass in royal gowns. No escorts, no servants. Just us, the pair of us silent and still watching the dreary world go by.

"I know why you are so angry. Why you are really angry." She corrects her honey colored eyes reflecting the water with a million little points of light from the dying sun.

"If you're expecting an apology-" I began warningly.

"That's not it. I wanted to tell you, you were right." She whispered and honestly I'm to stunned to reply, I don't know if she was saying this out of some sympathetic plight or real admittance.

"What you said, the day after James returned. You might have said it to be spiteful, but that didn't make it any less true." She explains her gaze falling to the pond before us. Her soft face expersonless and her eyes narrow with something darker than I can ever remember seeing before.

I think over her words, seeking the meaning within them. And, soon the memory returns. When she had come to my chamber the night after I had unwillingly discovered James's efforts in Spain.

When I had viciously attacked her most deepest insecurity, her barrenness.

I had never meant to be so callus that day, but I had been so upset with the realization that I was losing not only Nathan but everything I had ever known. Understandably I hadn't taken or handled it well.

"You are being sent to Spain because of my inability to produce and heir." Stephanie admits and I know the words leave a foul taste in her mouth.

All the while she shows nothing, no remorse, no regret just sullen silence as she stares off to the dark waters before the both of us.

"Its been, quite painful to admit to ones self. But it's the truth." She smiles, but its empty never really reaching the depth of her eyes.

I stare silently down at my knees pulled to my chest. I know how unbearable this conversation must be for her. I knew nothing of the role of a true ruler. But like most it was common knowledge to truly be considered a worthy queen you had one duty in life. To secure the line of succession for not only your King, but your country.

If you were unable to do that, then what use were you to either? A question I secretly wished I would never know the answer to.

I think back to James's face in the great hall, while sitting in the windowsill.

 _"You're the daughter I never had Lynne. The only one I'll every have."_

The words ring fresh in my memory and make my chest tighten. I hadn't appreciated the meaning behind those words, not until this very moment.

"I always wanted children you know? Dozen if possible. Not just for the sake of France, or a strong line for the throne. But for myself." She whispered, and I could hear the sincerity in every word.

"It might sound ridiculous but I've always felt as though being queen wasn't my true purpose. I felt, I was destined to be a something more, a mother. Its been that way ever since I first met you brother." Stephanie confesses to me, and I can see in her eyes she is thinking back to that fateful day. The day she arrived at court.

I was to young to recall it clearly, but the memories are there hazy as they may be.

"From the moment I saw him. I thought of nothing else than being at his side. Promising myself I would do everything possible to ensure he never regretted his decision to chose me." She whispered tucking away a stray lock of her fiery hair behind her jewel cover ear.

"I've spent most of my life trying to uphold that promise." She admitted and I can see a glisten in her exuberant eyes, its faint but growing.

"And I've fallen short of that vow time and time again." Stephanie's voice cracks as she turns to me revealing the full tears filling her sorrowful gaze.

"Much like now." She cries.

I stare at her and my heart sinks. Stephanie was never a prayer I had asked to receive. She wasn't the sister I had always wanted, the confidant I had dreamt my brothers wife would someday be.

But she had been there, through it all. Through all my tantrums, my selfish ways, my sometimes frequent manipulation of James's love for me. She had never faltered.

Were her and I truly so different? She had been a stranger here once herself. A foreigner sent to marry at the whim of others and now bore the weight of a crown she had never asked for.

I hadn't realized the similarities between us, not until this very moment.

"You need to understand that James isn't the only person who care about you." She states firmly though her cheeks are flushed and her eyes watered.

"You may not believe it. But, I do love you Evelyn. Very, very much." She promises and my throat dries as I stare over to the fragile creature sitting beside me.

I cant speak. What could I possible say? All our lives I had never shown true tenderness to the wife of my brother and I don't know how to start now. I'm lost, for words, for thoughts. I'm just, silent.

"I needed you to know that." She confesses climbing to her feet gauging my inability to reply as an acceptance of her goodbye.

But as I watch her stand, watch her turn from me and prepare to disappear back the way she came. I suddenly feel so alone, so much so I cant bare the mere idea of it.

The one person who understands my circumstance better than anyone else possibly could, is walking away and I can think of only one way to see her stay. To let her know, what the depths of her words had really meant to me.

"You're wrong." I say, commanding the words to leave me as I force my gaze away from her back towards the water. I cant bare the idea of facing her, not when I confess the words building in my chest.

The sound of her foot steps cease and I know she has heard the beginning of my turmoil.

"I don't hate you." I admit. I can easily see how she felt such a way towards me, but it wasn't the truth not near it. What I felt towards her, towards the queen of France and the love of my brothers life was so much worse.

So much so, it made containing the words in my chest that much harder.

"Cant believe I'm saying this." I blink away my forming tears as I stare towards the setting sun off in the distance. Letting the last of its warmth wash over me and silently praying I could disappear away with the last of its light.

Stephanie steps beside me, I see the richness of her gowns hem fan out through the corner of my eye and I know I had recaptured her from her retreat back towards the castle.

"I'm jealous of you." I breathe and the hard uncomfortable weight slowly begins to leave my chest.

I peer up towards the orange and puce colored sky, the birds flying overhead and the cloudless void welcoming them all as they fly further and further out of sight.

"You might not have asked for this life. But, you face every day as the one thing I never wanted to be. You're a queen." I admit.

"A queen, married to a king who cherishes you above all else. Above his family, above his very country. And I-" I pause already feeling the breaking in my voice and the sharp sting of fresh tears.

"I'm jealous." I force myself to breathe but it does little to stop the ache in my chest.

"I see the two of you together. The way he looks at you. And I cant help but think-. What hope do I possibly have of ever having something like that?" I ask and my voice breaks and the tears begin to roll.

How many political marriages ended in true happiness? I had spent my entire life fantasizing about my marriage. About the man I would call my own before God and my country and all of it had been stripped away. I would be blessed if my to be husband even tolerated me, yet alone truly loved me the way James loved Stephanie.

It seemed like the wish of a fool, a foolish girl like me.

I cant help myself. I begin to cry, broken sobs racking my chest as I hug myself tightly. This feeling, this terror at what was really being thrust down upon me, I cant stand it!

Suddenly I feel soft arms wrap around my own. Stephanie falling to her knees at my back as she cradles me to her chest like a mother would her own child.

"I'm sorry." She cries her own tears rolling off her pale skin and only my shoulders as she holds me tighter.

"I'm so afraid." I whisper into her arms, and I was I truly was.

"I know. It'll be alright." She promises, and deep down I pray I can believe her. But I know with a sickening realization, nothing even for a princess was certain.

* * *

I often wondered the stories the woods could tell if given a voice. Especially these trees towering above me at this very moment. Their dancing branches shifting with the light gust of midnight air pushing through them letting rich silvery moonlight beam down all around me.

These wooden towers had carpeted the outside grounds of the castle for ages. Generations of my family had come and gone under this canopy yet nothing of them remained.

I stand here looking up at fragmented pieces of star covered sky and think about my own story from their colossal standpoint. Was it so long ago I was a little girl carelessly fleeing my duties at the castle to hide myself away from the world in the safety of these woods?

And now, I was a young woman who was leaving all I had every really known behind me.

The time had finally come, when dawn broke and the sparkling lights of the stars and moon were chased away my carriage would be waiting and my life would never be the same.

I suppose I could've waited in the confines of my chamber for the brief hours to tick by. Filling myself with dread and fear over circumstances I had no control over. Which seemed the most practical thing to do.

But, I couldn't bring myself to say forever goodbye to my home without staying one more night under these beautiful trees.

I dug my bare feet into the cool soil breathed the deep scent of bark and earth and wished myself away. No where in particular just somewhere like this very spot hundred of miles away. Where I could be someone else, anyone else safe and happy with just the stars and moon to comfort me.

"Lovely night." A soft voice drags me away from my motionless journey and I turn to see no other than James emerging from the shadows.

His hair messed, his rich embroidered fabrics replaced with just a simple tunic and black trousers as if he much like myself had escaped the narrow grasp of sleep.

"James? What are you doing out here?" I ask turning to face the lax posture of my brother.

"Simple really. I am the King, you are the princess. I am your brother, and you my sister. And, come morning you are leaving the country. Where else would I possibly be?" He ask with a warm smile and my heart sinks.

I stare down at my dark earth stained feet and try to hide my building anguish as he stands beside me. I had both dreaded this moment and waited patently for it to arrive.

But now that it was here my will to face it was faltering.

"It's always so quiet here." I whisper trying to distance myself from the conversation I feel is threatening to emerge.

"It's quiet inside the castle as well." He replies the underlining tone of his disapproval clear. Its obvious he didn't approve of my wondering the castle grounds at night unattended.

"Not like this. Its-" I correct taking in a wonderful breathe of the fresh forest air turning my attention back to the waiting black void above us.

"Peaceful." He adds with a sigh of his own.

We stand there for a moment just watching the trees sway and the soft breeze hum through the leaves letting the memories of this place fill each of our minds.

"I doubt you recall it. But, years ago, when you were just a little girl. I use to take you for walks out here. We spent hours wondering around in circles beneath these very trees." James says to me and I meet his gaze with a soft smile upon my lips.

"In fact-" He adds taking a step to the side then a few more following an invisible path and gesturing for me to the same as we approach an over grown grove of brush.

With a strong hand he shoves a patch of dried hanging moss from the base of a certain tree. Revealing deep words cut into the trunk.

"I carved your-" He smiles as I step beside him my fingers tracing over the jagged letters of my name.

"With the saber father had cast for you." I beam. The memories slightly dark but becoming more vivid the more I concentrated on the worn bark beneath my touch.

"You remember." James turns to me with a soft glow in his dark eyes, seemingly moved by my recollection of the event.

"Vividly. It's one of the few memories of father I have. He was so angry at you for blunting the blade he had it melted down." I add the clear recall of fathers barley contained anger aiding me in the attempt.

"I think he had it re-forged into a holder for his stallion." James smiles obviously not near as upset as any other prince would have been to lose such a treasure.

"Able! Oh I loved Able! Father lectured me for half an hour once on the 'places of princesses' when he caught me braiding his hair." I reply remembered very vivid memories of the black coated beast I so rarely got to interact with.

James laughs, and the sound is contagious and I cant help but giggle as well.

"It appears we were both disappointments." James says and he only makes my smile widen.

I step away from the tree turning my attention towards him, looking at the man he truly was standing beside me. James's face was so clear in my memory but he looked so unbelievably different now.

The soft features of his youth edged away into a rugged handsomeness and it only makes me wonder just how much had I changed in the same course of time?

"That feels like a lifetime ago." I whisper more to myself but the statement doesn't sound it any less true. Where were those carefree children now?

They were no longer the two of us so the question remained, where had they gone. And would either of us ever see them again?

A silence falls over us and I can see James stare at the carving he had edged so many years ago and the same question swims in his eyes as it does in mine.

The air shifts and the light heartedness of the conversation we had just shared falls away, and I feel the real circumstances we both face resurface.

"Lynne-" He whispers turning towards me and my hand rises to stop him mid-sentence before I can stop it.

"Stop." I command staring past my pressed finger to his confused face.

"Whatever you're about to say. If its any semblance of a 'goodbye' if its all the same. I'd rather not here it." I explain retracing my hand to rest at my side.

"I've had quite my fill of that sort of thing of late." I confess the haunting conversation I had shared with Stephanie still ringing in the dark corners of my mind.

James takes a reassuring breath as he turns towards me and I can see the building hurt inside those impossibly dark eyes.

"You're leaving come morning." He justifies.

"And I am barely holding onto my resolve as is and hearing you of all people tell me farewell-" I begin the real panic I feel towards my fast approaching reality coming to the surface only briefly.

"I cant James." I state bluntly.

I could handle a lot of things, I think I had proven that to myself the last few weeks but saying my parting words to the one person I never thought I would ever have to be without. It was the one thing I wasn't ready to face, and I knew undoubtedly I wouldn't survive it.

"I understand." He replies and the tone of his voice tells me that secretly, he feels the same.

"So instead, I would like to spend my last night on French soil as someone other than the princess." I add forcing my voice to sound light hearted and carefree as I always had.

"Such as?" James partially smiles uncertain of my intentions.

"Evelyn Rebecca Da'silva, younger sister of James Thomas Da'silva and soon to be champion of-" I pause for a more dramatic effect.

"Tag!" I yell slapping James on the shoulder before bolting towards the deeper part of the forest.

"Hey! What? Evelyn!" I hear James call after me but I spare him no mercy in my promised victory.

I hear his heavy boot covered feet stomp after me as I jolt towards a more drastically thick tree turning around the base only to see him peering out on the other side with a smile.

He reaches for me but I duck towards the other side and so on we go in our game.

For a moment, it feels so easy. To easy to lose myself in such a childish moment but I cling to the wonderful carefree nature of this game, of this place. Because for all I knew, it would be the last time I ever feel this way again.

I sprint from behind the tree a difficult task while keeping my simple gown from tangled around my ankles but I manage it all the same. I bolt towards the deeper part of the forest the moonlight becoming less and less visible as the woods thicken around me.

But I know this place well, almost as well as I knew the inner working of the castle. And I know exactly where I sprint off towards.

I can hear James close behind me all the while and I smile that I can so easily out run him. Perhaps he had spent to much time locked away in his study of late and not enough outdoors to become so sluggish.

I break past the last line of brush keeping me from my goal and instantly I am greeted by rich silvery light and an endless sky of sparkling jewel like stars.

I stand centered in a clearing one of few under these trees nothing under my feet but unruly grass and wild flowers. The moon is full and the reflection of the ghostly orb bask everything around me in its glowing light.

I hear James emerge behind me his breath slightly heavy as he approaches but I hear it shallow as he stares up at the same magnificent sight as I.

I look up the endless void before us and truly think of how small I am. Royalty or not I have no power over the plan God has in store for me. My mind travels over the hundreds of miles soon to distance me from my home and I ask myself will the sky be this beautiful in Spain?

Or will it be one more thing I would have to learn to do without?

Despite my best efforts to reign in my overly consuming thoughts they begin to run away from me, I'm standing here staring at the most beautiful sky I can ever remember and all I am feeling is dread.

The tears begin to fill my eyes before I can stop them and just when I think all hope of controlling my fear is far beyond my grasp, the familiar feeling of James's hand curls around my own.

I peer up at him standing so sure, so strong and unafraid at my side.

Any suddenly my crushing worry and terror over what tomorrow will bring is dulled. With one look into those dark knowing eyes. It had always been this way, even when I was a little girl whenever I was afraid or hurt. He had been there. He was my constant my unwavering source of strength.

And he still was.

I squeeze his hand grateful for the silent support he provides and I force a smile through the haze of tears.

"Evelyn, this isn't goodbye but-" He begins his throat sounding abnormally strained, was this hard for him as well?

I watch as he retracts his hand to fish inside his tunic his grasp returning with something clutched inside the callous pad of his palm.

He extends it out towards me before curling back his fingers and the glowing chain and pendant of a most familiar sigh fills my eyes.

"Mother's necklace?" I whisper in disbelief.

But it was. The very article of gold that had started me on this journey and the very one that would be sent off towards its end.

James places the heavy pendant in my hand as the chain overhands my palm.

"Turn it over." He ask

I look up at him with confusion, nothing had been extra ordinary about the pendant other than its weight in solid gold especially the not visible side.

But I do as asked and turn the heavy orb over in my hand and instantly my gaze fixes on the freshly inscribed words now engraved beautifully on the surface.

"Aime par frere." I whisper and my heart feels three times heavier in my chest as I peer up towards his smiling face.

He reaches out towards me his thumb wiping away a tear I hadn't realized had fallen as he stares so lovingly down at me.

"I am proud of you, I am so very very proud." He confesses.

A gasp escapes my lips and I reach for him. He pulls me to his chest and I begin to cry against him. I loved my brother more than words could ever express, but I always feared I would never be worthy of those words.

To hear them spoken out loud, it was more than I could bare and I begin to sob as I hold him tighter.

What was a world like without James in it? To be without France, my country was devastating enough. But to be without him, the only real father I had ever known.

I feared I wouldn't be strong enough to face it.

I clutch the necklace more fiercely in my hand as I cradle it to my chest, just above the surface where my heart still beats.

The inscription ringing in my head, and giving me the strength I know I will need for many years to come.

Aime par frere, _Loved by brother_.

* * *

The doors are sealed before me with only a narrow crack of sunlight seeping from beneath the only barricade keeping me safely behind the castle walls.

My breath is short and my heart pounding against the inside of my chest. It was here, the day had come and my departure from French soil was just behind these doors.

Outside them a mass of soldiers, nobles, servants, any and every soul that called this castle there home gathered just out of sight to see their princess depart their country.

My hands are shaking so badly I force them to my side rigid and stiff as I can be as I try to focus on my breathing.

I can hear the crowd roaring outside the great hall and all the while I cant help but think I never thought a gathering of this magnitude would ever be focused solely on me. Not unless it was the day of my wedding, but that was not a day I dreamt of any longer.

My entire future was uncertain, calculated and valued only as far as I could carry the French throne, and I was petrified.

I gasp for air feeling as though the corseted golden gown I was sowed into this morning is suffocating me, the jewels over my hands and body feeling more like a ball and chain then decorative gems.

"Are you ready your grace?" The reassuring voice of my uncle fills the silent void around me.

I turn to him looking up at his freshly shaven face and newly sown doublet his posture lax and seemingly un-phased by the mob that waits to greet the pair of us.

I suppose this wasn't anything new to him. Uncle Richard was the most well traveled of us all departing from French court was most likely as easy as taking his next breath.

But for me, this was a day was something I never thought I would have to face. I had never left this castle, never seen the world beyond its great walls. And I was both terrified and excited at the same time. Though one outweighed the other greatly.

Uncle Richard extends out his arm and I take it gratefully. As fearful as I was, there was a silver lining in the fact that I wouldn't be facing this task utterly alone.

Uncle Richard wasn't James, but I did love him greatly. And having him at my side made this entire event a bit more bearable.

We lock arms and he gives me a reassuring squeeze before nodding to the guards to part the great doors open and let the rich sunlight of the day flood in.

I'm blinded by its glow for just a moment and then the pathway ahead of me becomes crystal clear.

Throngs of people line the pathway to the caravan waiting for me and with Uncle Richard guiding me we begin the descend down the stone stairs into the courtyard.

Had it been so long ago that I had ran so carefree along these very steps? When James had returned from his voyage and I had run with open arms to greet him. What I wouldn't give to have that day back, to have my life make sense just once more.

The crowd cheers with our emergence and music hums in the distance. I suppose this is a joyous occasion from the outside looking in. The heir to the French throne off to secure a promising marriage in the most powerful nation in the world.

It was something worth celebrating I suppose, to those who didn't know the truth.

With my free hand I grasp at the pendant clinging faithfully to my chest feeling the words etched on the back beneath my fingertips and it gives me the strength to solider on.

The stone path couldn't have taken us more than a few moments to descend but all the while it feels like an eternity. Each step I am being forced to surrender a memory I had of this place, one I would likely never have again.

Just when I think my determination is wearing so thin every soul surrounding me can see how terrified I truly am, I see him. James waiting for me just beside the richly decorated carriage door open and waiting to cart me off towards the future.

Its golden trim and flowered covered top and wheels beautiful in every detail, but to me it is the equivalent of a prison cart dragging me away from the only home I had ever known.

Uncle Richard escorts me to the waiting door as we face James and Stephanie standing proud and extravagantly beautiful as they always had.

"Your grace." Uncle Richard bows before them and gestures me to do the same.

I do as silently commanded. Far to many eyes are fixated on us all, and we must be the pillar of demur and strength our country needs us to be.

Though on the inside, I am anything but.

Stephanie reaches for me and I take her hand gratefully as she kisses me cheek.

"You can do this." She whispers in my ear and I squeeze her hand praying she wont let me go.

But she does and my heart sinks as she turns towards James who's eyes are fixated on me. I cant cry, though I feel the tears willing to come at the slightest notice. I cant let the court see me in such a way, I am the princess I am the heir. I have to be strong, beautiful and brave as James wants me to be.

"It's time your majesty." Uncle Richard announces to me slightly inching more towards the waiting carriage doors.

My breathe stops and my heart skips a beat in my chest. I'm not ready! I don't want to go, I don't want to be here! But my feet move of their own accord and I begin towards the waiting prison coach.

"A moment Uncle." James begins and I feel the life flood back into me as I turn to face him.

We lock eyes and I can see the sorrow in his, his handsome face is smiling. But on the inside I can see past the surface, he is just as afraid as I am.

"I think its only appropriate the king bestow a parting gift of sorts to the princess of France." He announces and his hand gestures towards the crowd which I only now see begin to partially separate.

Then suddenly the duo pair of two familiar faces come rushing towards me.

"Catharine! Jeffery!" I cant help but cry out as the both of them come directly to my side my arms wrapping around Catharine's neck before I can command them otherwise.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her pulling back just enough to lock her hands into my own.

I had sent for them days ago, but my summons had gone unanswered. I had only assumed with my departure James would have placed them elsewhere in court as to not distract me from the promise of Spain.

There absence had been greatly felt and several nights I had cried myself to sleep with the fear I might not see them again before my leaving.

"His majesty has graciously asked the two of us to accompany-" Jeffery began ever so politely. Clearly rehearsed as I knew it would be, Jeffery always lost his nerve in the presence of James.

"We're coming with you!" Catharine burst before Jeffery can complete his speech.

I feel the shock completely wash over my face but like the day break chasing away the shadows of night my surprise is instantly replaced with sheer and utter joy!

"We'll discuss the details later." She promises me and I feel the tears blur my vision. I turn towards James with a heartfelt smile.

He had planned this all along.

I stand before him staring at his handsome face and I feel my heart swell and at the same time weigh so heavy in my chest.

I want to hug him, to throw myself into his arms like I had the day he had returned to court. But I look at the crowd of people engulfing us. A crowd a month ago I wouldn't have cared one way or another their opinion of me.

But I feel weighted as I look at James, when I never cared about my appearance towards the nobles. They always judged him for my behavior. And I knew they were doing just that now.

Watching to see if I would so carelessly dismiss my position as princess for my childish antics. And though so deeply I wanted to, I also wanted something more.

To prove to James that even though I never asked for this engagement, I was worthy of his trust in his arranging it.

I would make him proud, not just as my brother. But, as my king.

I step towards him and courtesy my head bowed to his feet and my allegiance to his rule clear for everyone around us to see.

I hear him take a shaky breath and I fight the urge to meet those dark eyes I loved so much.

But I feel his finger hook under my chin as he forces me to stare up towards him, his face soft and eyes darker than I can every remember them being.

"Safe travels princess." He whispers.

I stand before him and smile through the threat of tears, vowing right here and now.

I would become the princess France needed, and the heir James deserved.

"Farewell, your majesty." I force the words past my lips as I turn towards the waiting carriage.

I take the step into the coach with Uncle Richard, Catharine, and Jeffery beside me and take my seat not only on the path that will lead me to an entirely new kingdom.

But a new world.

The wheels spin and I hear the coachmen call the horses to trot. I peer out the carriage window to James and Stephanie clutching each others hands tightly.

My time with them is may be over, but I know their love will be enough to carry them through this hardship, as I know the love for my king and my country will do for me.

The horses pick up speed, and the world that I had always known slowly begins to fade away.

* * *

 **Onwards to the real adventure. Till next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Destrozado Amour**

* * *

The trumpets blow and the sea of strangers lined before me separate into a mile long stretch of rows upon rows of waiting occupants.

I reach behind me subtly grasping Catharine's hand as the moment I have dreaded for months now comes to full filtration.

My journey from France seems like a dream more than actual memories, I was so fearful and worried about actually reaching Spain I never truly enjoyed finally being outside the castle. Seeing my county for the first time, it wasn't the joyous adventure I had always dreamed I would someday take.

Though the nightmarish ordeal had become so much more bearable with Catharine and Jeffery at my side. It brought me some joy to see the two of them so excited for what the future would bring.

I could only imagine so. Jeffery much like me had never known much past the castle, leaving his parents and younger siblings behind no doubt had been difficult. But James had made up for his absences ten fold providing much more finical stability than Jeffrey could ever have hoped to secure alone.

Catharine was a slightly more different story. All her sisters had already married anyone worth marrying in French court and knowing Cat she wasn't about to accept just any trivial title. She wanted fresh choices and Spain provided the perfect opportunity.

She was after all the most well traveled out of us all, excluding Uncle Richard of course.

Who surprisingly stood most lax at my side, standing slacked shouldered but tall he looked almost excited to greet the party fast approaching to welcome us onto Spanish soil.

While me, it was taking all I had for my knees not to buckle right here on the spot.

Hundreds of people surrounded the carriage the four of us had just emerged from and though they partially stood silent the hum of whispers could be heard. And I knew every single one of their eyes were fixated on me.

Its all I had heard the entire journey here, constant letters and massagers carried to Uncle Richard about Spain's building anticipation for our arrival. For my arrival.

It was obvious Spain didn't believe in simplicity. Then again why should they? They were after all the most powerful country on earth, and right now I felt completely at their mercy.

Cat squeezes my hand reassuringly and I find the strength to breathe.

"Deep breathes love." I hear Jeffery whisper from my shadow and his place beside Cat.

I nod in agreement wondering if this was just as frightening for the both of them. After all they had never been in Spanish court let alone about to be presented with its King.

The only royalty the pair of them had been exposed to besides myself was James, and that hardly counted for the reason I refused to allow them to treat me like royalty.

The trumpets sound again a series of long harmonious blows and I see my future begin to descend the straight pathway leading to my feet.

I close my eyes and take a hard breath. I wish myself away from this place, back to France, back to the woods just outside the castle. To the moon and stars I had said farewell to that last beautiful night.

"Your majesty." Uncle Richard bows and I instinctually do the same snapped back to the present and out of my memories of home.

I stare at the finely kept gravel beneath my feet and mentally punish myself for not focusing on the events before me. I didn't even know who I was bowing too. The king of course, but what about Tomas? Was he here? Was he staring at me at this very moment? My heart skips a beat at the thought.

" _Ricardo! A largo mi aimigo_!" A husked and clearly aged voice announces loudly and I cant help but rise at the sound.

My eyes lock onto the sight of my Uncle embracing the stout and undoubtedly form of King Thiago.

" _Te ves bein. Mas pesado de lo que recuerdo_!" Uncle Richard smiles and Thiago pats him roughly on the shoulder.

I stand there as the two of them exchange a few more words, while I am lost to their meaning. I knew Uncle Richard was bilingual but I had now idea he spoke the language so fluently.

Was that all King Thiago spoke? Was that all Tomas spoke? How was I to wed a man that I couldn't even understand. My mouth dries at the possibilities.

"Your majesty might I have the privilege of introducing you to, princess Evelyn Da'silva." Uncle Richard announces turning towards me and I freeze.

"Evelyn," Thiago says as he turns towards me and with Uncle Richard stepping aside I am truly able to take in the sight of the King of Spain.

He is slightly shorter than Uncle Richard slumped in the shoulders though no less broadly built. His left leg seems to bend at the knee in an unnatural way no doubt the reason he clutches the ebony cane held in his jewel covered hand. His hair is black but harsh lines of grey mark his temples and almost all the way through else were. His skin a darker hue than I would have imagined, for a king. Almost as if he worked more frequently in the sun then any in his party. His face is withered under the eyes and the corners of his mouth. But it stills hold a soft handsomeness I didn't expect.

He smiles warmly towards me extending out his hand. As taught I lean forward placing a soft kiss upon one of the larger rings decorating his thick fingers.

"You're every bit as lovely as your mother." He says in a thick accented voice, but clear as day and I thank my lucky stars.

"Thank you, your majesty." I nod my head in gratitude.

It didn't come as a total surprise Thiago knew Rebecca, James told me in our mothers youth she spent a great deal of time here in Spain. Most of her childhood in fact, it was only when her and my father became promised to each other did she leave Spanish court for France.

Yet here I was, her daughter having the roles completely reversed.

"Allow me to be the first of many to welcome you to Spain." He instructs holding out his arm, I take it reluctantly but politely as I step to his side.

It was amazing to me that the King himself would even meet me and my party outside the castle walls. The journey from the meeting ground would be at least several hours carriage ride through the streets of the city. Yet he had made the trip all the same, even though it was obvious travel wasn't something he was frequent with.

Still that surprising gesture was lost as suddenly as it arrived with the realization that Tomas was not among his company. Each face far to old and ridged in the sea surrounding him to even be considered his son.

As relieved as I was by that fact, I couldn't help but still feel a certain amount of disappointment. I wanted to know the man I had traveled an entire country to meet.

But like most things in my life, it was something I had little control over.

* * *

I stare out towards the flat unbelievably well kept yard just beyond my new apartment window. Even though the sun begins to set and the light fades with it, I can still see every single shred of freshly clipped grass and strategically placed flowers.

Its nothing like my bed chamber balcony window back home. Able to see for miles over the castle grounds to the woods on the horizon, here all I can see are the walls sealing me inside the massive structure that was my new home.

I had only seen a fraction of the castle grounds, but everything about Spain chilled me to the core. Its almost as if you could feel the power radiate beneath the stone construct of such a monstrous sized kingdom.

In France I felt like I could breath, flow through the hallways and corridors of the castle with nary a worry in my way. But here, marching into the what was to be my new home with Thiago beside me. I felt like I hadn't even blinked in effort not to offend.

I had to be the image of demur well behaved beauty, to maintain and keep that façade at all cost. But everything was just so overwhelming. From the seemingly hundred of well wishers that had come to greet me up the palace steps to the servants flocking around me at every turn to make sure I had every comfort they had to offer.

And truly I did. The view in my new chambers may not have been the breathtaking scenery I had once had, but that was hardly a refection of the rest of the apartment I now held.

Every corner was covered in lavish furniture, cushions as soft as feathers, silks embroider on every surface that wasn't freshly polish oak or ebony. Gold trimming and crimson drapes reflection more richly with the massive stone carved fireplace at the far end of the vast space.

Fresh fruit, cheese and wine on every table surface, and the thick scent of wonderfully scented perfume filling the entire chamber.

I stood centered in the vastly decorated cage of mine and fought the urge to tremble. Why was King Thiago appointing me such luxury? Why was I bestowed with every single comfort I could every possibly fathom when so easily he could have simply placed me in a cell.

I was his official prisoner after all. I was here, in Spain in the castle of my unwanted betrothal. And the reality of such a terrifying ordeal was beginning to set in.

I grasp the edge of the nearest table my hand trying to find my balance as my head begins to spin, my other hand reaching for the pendant securely to my chest.

I miss James, I want him here! I want him to swoop in and rescue me from this nightmare! This chamber may be made out of solid gold, but it was no different then a tomb I was being walled up inside!

For the briefest of moments I think about Nathan, about how we ended what I thought we would always have. I should have married him, I should've been his!

"Oh Lynne can you believe it!" Catharine boast as she burst open the chamber door practically skipping inside my suffocating chambers.

"This place is incredible! The grounds, the castle! The people! I feel like I've died and gone to paradise! Had I known it was so wonderful I would have suggested James send you here years ago!" She chimes spinning in utter exaltation as she throws herself onto a cushioned laying chair.

"If only my sisters could see this. Me, the youngest, with an entire kingdom of rich powerful men ripe for the taking! They'd die with envy! It's a girls dream come true!" Cat giggles as she hugs a silk pillow tightly to her chest.

I don't blame her for being excited. Cat had never been this unrestrained before, her father had always been overly lenient with her much like James was with me. But he had always monitored her decisions some what, making sure she wasn't to reckless with her impulsive nature.

But here, she was set lose. Her father hundreds of miles away, and all authority gone right with him.

I would love to feel just one moment of what she was. To feel genuine excitement for the path my life had been thrown down, but I cant. Right now, I'm struggling for my next breath.

"I should write them, describing every detail of our welcome. Who would have thought the king himself would have attended?" Cat says but I can tell she is only thinking out loud at this point.

She reaches for a grape on the tray before her popping one of the savory purple orbs into her mouth before rising from the now messed bench.

"Though Prince Philip wasn't present, a pity really. I hear he is incredibly handsome, now that would be a prize worth obtaining." She whispers with a mischievous gleam in her eye as she turns towards me.

Finally seeing me for the first time since she burst in.

"Lynne? What's the matter? You're as pale as a ghost." She states worriedly as she makes her way to my side.

I shake my head reassuringly.

"I'm sorry, today has taken quite a lot out of me." I confess.

She smiles warmly sweeping my hair away from my shoulders with a soft hand.

"As it would. It's all very overwhelming." She says warmly reaching for the pitcher of wine chilled at our side before pouring us both an overly generous cupful.

I take it grateful sipping the dark colored brew thirstily.

James never allowed me to keep wine in my chambers, and surprisingly I feel little guilt now having such a vast amount. One of many consequences for sending me out of the country.

"Just give it time. Things will get easier. I know it wasn't easy leaving Nathan behind but its all for the better, you'll see. James has given you and I both the opportunity of a lifetime!" She cheers sipping her wine greedily.

I look at her confidant face, the warm glow on her cheeks and the gleaming happiness in her eyes and I know she truly is welling up with joy.

As I would if I knew what little she did. To think that the two of us were here to secure a powerful marriage of our own choosing for Frances benefit.

At another time such a thought would have overjoyed me! To have Catharine at my side while we sorted through one bachelor after the other, at our own pace and liking.

But she was alone in her conquest for the opposite sex. My fate had already been chosen for me, and I was helpless but to just stand a wait for my unwanted betrothed to come find me.

"I wish I shared your optimism." I force a smile but Cat knows me far to well and she can see right through my façade of indifference.

"Come now. There is no need to be so nervous! The king himself seems genuinely happy to have you tour court." She adds obviously having noticed King Thiago's appearance at our welcoming

I sip my wine again, tour was the key word in her statement. Tour, meant visiting, visiting entailed we would soon return home. Which I would most likely never do.

Though she did have a point. King Thiago did seem very forward in his reception of me, which only begged the question. Did Tomas share his enthusiasm?

Obviously not, seeing as he didn't attend.

I wasn't the least interested in asserting my relationship with this unknown bastard but that didn't intel I didn't want to know even the basis about him. Especially what he looked like.

It was shallow of me but I couldn't help but worry of all the unfairness of this situation it only seemed appropriate that the man I was doomed to marry would be unattractive to the eye.

It seemed only right given the circumstance of our union that one of us would be weary of the other. Though as luck would have it, it wouldn't be him.

A knock at the door breaks me from my thoughts and we both turn towards the chambers arch softly parting open to watch Uncle Richard appear from the other side of it.

"Your majesty." He bows as typical before approaching.

"How are you settling into your new apartments?" He ask gauging both our faces as he does so, but it is Catharine that answers first.

"Settle would be the operative word." She says with a wink in my direction, but I glare at her in response. I was in no mood for her coy word play, and certainly not in the mood for explaining my tempered mood to anyone else.

"Fine, I have a pressing matter with the kitchen. I hear Spanish cuisine is to die for." Cat chimes unaffected by my scowl as she breezes past Uncle Richard out the chamber door.

He turns to watch her go with a dry smirk.

"She seems adjusted." He states curiously.

"Catharine could feel at home in a convent so long as pastries weren't in short supply." I states taking another hardy sip of my cup. Though celibacy would be another issues entirely.

"I sent for you hours ago. What kept you?" I ask feeling the sour taste squint my eyes and purse my lips a bit.

"Apologies. But it has been some time since King Thiago and myself have spoke. Reminiscing between two old friends can be quite tedious." He explains sincerely and remembering the embrace the King gave my Uncle this morning I know its true.

"Is that what you and my future father in law are? Friends?" I ask taking a seat beside the table keeping my cup clutched to my lips. The wine seeming to do the trick to calm my nerves, at least for the time being.

"Ah the source of your-" He stares down to me hesitantly as I pour myself another generous cup.

"Frustration." He says.

"Where was he?" I ask setting the pitcher of mind numbing brew back down on the polished table.

"Whom?" Uncle Richard repeats.

"Who else? Tomas. Does the next king have no interest in meeting his future wife?" I ask sounding a bit more bitter then I originally intended. Why should this Tomas get to roam gods earth without the tether of matrimony slowly curling around my throat.

"Lower your voice." Uncle Richard commands but I hadn't realized it had risen.

He reaches for the pitcher at my side sliding it just out of reach and my eyes narrow at his calculated move as he kneels in front of me.

"Lynne we've already discussed this. Tomas knows nothing of his ascension to the throne. As far as he is concerned you are a guest of his fathers. Sent here only to arrange a promising marriage for France. Nothing more." He states coldly but his eyes feel a bit sympathetic as he stares up at me.

"Yet he wasn't present for my arrival. Is that any way to treat 'visiting' royalty?" I question determinedly.

"Tomas is a bastard Lynne. His presence at your greeting would have been considered in poor taste." He states bluntly, and I sigh in pure frustration.

This entire scenario was insane, hard enough to follow but the complex nature of this arrangement was beginning to make my head spin. Then again, it could easily be the wine swimming in my belly adding to that fact.

"I know its unfair, but you must understand there are still many things about this arrangement that are still taboo." He adds and to know he is actually capable of seeing how strenuous this situation is on me, helps a great deal.

"In the public eye, you are here to court various Spanish lords. Nothing more, and nothing less. Until King Thiago decrees Tomas is worthy of his legitimacy." He continues but I place my cup down beside me spilling a few droplets onto the table as I do so.

"I know that uncle I just-" I interject tiredly.

He looks up at me curiously obviously awaiting my continuance of verbalizing my frustration, I force myself to take a heavy breath thumbing away the droplets I had spilled.

"I want to know what he looks like." I confess.

Unexpectedly Uncle Richard laughs hardy and low as he climbs back to his feet with a warm smile. I stare up at him half insulted by his somewhat offensive reply to my inner most distress.

"Why is that funny?" I ask sharply.

"Forgive me. I suppose it can be a little frustrating from your perspective." He smirks warmly.

"A bit." I add dryly staring down at the dark substance in my cup wishing I had just a bit more of the half drained glass.

"I'm to marry a man I know absolutely nothing about." I whisper finally giving voice to the worries and concerns that have been plaguing me for what seems like an eternity.

"Is he handsome? Ordinary? Is he kind? Gentle natured? Funny? What food does he enjoy?" I ask staring back up towards the pillar of the one person in this country I could actually discuss this sorted topic with.

"All things to be answered in time." He promises taking my hand in his squeezing it reassuringly as he does.

"But when?" I question demandingly. I was tired of waiting, if anything it only made my time here in Spain that much more unbearable.

"Soon. For now, try and enjoy your time here." He suggest but I turn from him in dismissal.

"Learn your surroundings, the people, the heritage. And, it wouldn't be a bad idea to spend some time amongst Thiago?" He comments squeezing my only to partially regain my gaze.

"Let him see the real you. Let him know why you are the right decision for not only his heir, but for his country." He says and I know those words. They sound incredibly like James's would were the roles reversed and it was he who stood by my side.

I want nothing of what he has just said, but at the same time. I long to make James proud. What better way would there be then to win favor with the King of Spain?

I sigh defeated but squeeze Uncle's hand in reassurance that his words have been well received.

"I understand." I reply earning a kiss on my knuckles as he pulls away from me.

"Good. Now, I'll let you rest. It's been a long trip for the both of us." He says and just as swiftly as he arrives he turns towards the chamber door and disappears.

I take a steady breath turning back towards the thick glass window at my side once again staring at the manicured lawn and polished scene.

Then I reach for the pitcher at my side, and fill the glass to the utmost top.

* * *

I suppose unrelenting power and wealth wasn't enough for this domineering country. They had to have the most beautiful gardens I'd ever seen as well. As I stand here utterly surrounded by every sort of flower I could ever fathom it was becoming more and more difficult to thumb my fingers over the soft petals of the brilliant flowers surrounding me without feeling a small trace of bitterness.

Everything about this Spanish castle was incredible, the architecture, the food, the very air you breathe rich with perfume and seeming wealth.

I had never seen anything like it, compared to France the home I loved and missed more than words could describe it was an entirely new world. No wonder James seemed so keen on investing our future along side them, such an alliance would be remarkable in our favor.

Still I didn't see myself getting acquainted with the place as spectacular as it was any time soon. In France I knew every single crack in every stone walling our castle together, every corner, every pathway, every hall and corridor.

But here, I was a stranger.

A stranger lost in a sea of overwhelming tides while sharks circled just below the surface. Even now only a few days into my stay word of my arrival had reached every corner of this kingdom.

As Uncle had described it suitors were already beginning to flock in troves from cities and holds I hadn't even heard of, none of which interested me. Considering the one man I did want to get acquainted with, had no interest in showing himself.

Tomas was a phantom in this castle. Only whispers and fading interest in passing conversation I hadn't been able to gather a single viable piece of information about the man.

Then again I wasn't blessed with Catharine's gifted nature of gathering such sensitive intelligence.

I pause in my thought to lean forward smelling a cluster of small flowers growing along the pathway in the castle garden. They were stunning in color, bright and vibrant like I hadn't seen before.

They smell wonderful like rain and crisp summer air. A pity I couldn't pluck such a display for my chambers. As overly decorative as it was there was no such color within its confines. Just gold and crimson at every turn, nothing like the clusters of bright pinks currently capturing my attention.

"Gazania flowers." A husked voice explains beside me and I jump slightly.

I turn to see no other than King Thiago smiling down at me, his teeth white and straight contrasting directly with the blackness of his beard.

"Your majesty." I bow instantly.

"Forgive me I was just admiring the gardens-" I explain completely astonished a man with such a pronounced limp and heavy cane was able to sneak up so stealthily beside me.

"No need to explain child. Please continue." He gestures towards the flowers with his heavily jeweled hand.

"I've never seen this sort of flower before." I confess resisting the urge to trace my finger over the soft petals once more.

"Simple enough. They are native here, any attempts to move them else were often fail. It appears they like to call no other place than Spain their home." He explains rising his cane is it were an extension of his very arm to prod one of the flowers.

"Can the same be said for you?" He ask turning towards me, and my mouth instantly dries.

"I-" I begin worriedly. What could I possibly say in response to such a question? Any answer burning my tongue would surely be taken as offensive!

"A joke child. Forgive me. I was never very gifted with humor, a trait your mother often pointed out." He smirked turning back towards the cobblestone pathway ahead of us gesturing me to follow.

I do so instantly walking by his side in very shallow strides as to keep pace with his crooked walk as his cane repeatedly strikes the ground.

"You knew her well your grace?" I ask curiously grasping my hands together politely as we stroll through the winding pathway of the thick greenery.

Aside from those who arrived with me, King Thiago was the only one I had been formally introduced to. What's more, he knew not only James but my mother. It seemed necessary to learn more, as Uncle Richard had counseled me to do so.

"I did." He admits his aged eyes fixated on the walkway ahead not bothering to look down as if he had walked this very stretch far to many times to count.

"Many days of our youth were spent right here in this very garden. Only children her and I, and far to ignorant of the roles we would someday play." He explains and I can see the very same expression I so often saw on James's face as he speak of her.

"A feeling I hear you are familiar with?" He ask turning towards me and breaking me from my slightly silent trance.

"Unfortunately so." I admit. So it was common knowledge the misfortune my family had suffered in the wake of so many unforeseen deaths?

"It was sad news indeed to hear of the fate of so much of your family." He says dryly almost as if the topic was somewhat uncomfortable for him to speak of.

"I grieved for them, for some time actually." He states and I can tell by the hard look in his dark eyes, he means it.

"Gratitude your grace." I nod appreciatively, it was good to know my parents memories lived on even though I wasn't the one who carried them.

"These are troubled times we find ourselves in." He says and I can almost feel where his mind drifts off to on such a sensitive topic. He is thinking of Prince Phillip no doubt.

I have been so focused on my own misery of late I hadn't really taken the time to appreciate I wasn't the only one suffering from this arrangement. No doubt King Thiago wanted more for his sons than a forced marriage and the death of another.

I sympathize with him but I don't dare speak. I know the sensitive nature of this topic and I am in no way ready to discuss it out loud.

"But even in the darkest of places, life finds a way to bloom." He says reassuringly taking a sharp turn towards a veil of overgrown hanging vines. I stare at the sealed away path with a bit of reluctance unsure of what he intends but when he reaches out his cane to part the way. My breath catches in my throat.

Stepping into an adjacent somewhat closed off section of the garden I pause at the magnitude of the sight. Wild flowers coating the vine and brushed covered walls, a magnificent sculpted stone bench seated just under a narrow standing gazebo and lavish rose bushes.

"It's beautiful." I think out loud stunned by the unbelievable detail and beauty of this place. One I would have surely missed when not guided into the somewhat hidden entrance.

"It was your mothers. A parting gift when she departed court." Thiago confesses as he walks rigidly to the waiting stone bench. Making a slight groan as he sits upon it pulling his cane to his chest as he adjust his lain leg.

"We use to sit right here, reminiscing for hours." He explains gesturing for me to take a seat beside him. I do so graciously but at the same time feeling quite amazed that my mother was of such importance during her time here an entire garden had been constructed for her.

The most Nathan had ever done for me was pick a few flowers at random and secret them away in my room for me to discover later.

Never had a dreamed a man would go to such lengths for a woman, especially a King.

"She was wise beyond her years, a so few of us are." He confesses leaning forward on his cane to stare out towards the walls encasing the two of us. Though several of his guards had accompanied us into the sanctuary now lined against the walls as if they were part of the architecture.

"I fear I have little to add on the subject." I admit placing my hands in my lap. Strange how a stranger could know more about the woman who gave me life then I did.

But what could I possibly say in response? My mother was such a distant memory I struggled at times to even recall her face. Some nights I could almost get a glimpse of it while lost in heavy dreams, but just before the image becomes clear. It faded away.

"You would had you known her." Thiago says confidently.

"She was a good woman, loyal, confidant and a beauty to be reckoned. I see much of her in you. Especially behind those eyes." He gestures with his aged finger towards my face and I modestly bow my head.

I had been complimented all my life on my appearance, and with each one the source followed. That I owed every trace of my good looks to the woman who passed them on.

I often wondered if I had taken on any aspects of my father, obviously not seeing as so seldom I was complimented on that. Whenever he was brought up in conversation it was usually derogatory about my behavior.

"Your brother however took much after your father." Thiago adds turning away back towards the lush scene of the garden.

"Though he seems much more level headed." He says and I smile so King Henrys reputation did follow me over as well. It was no secret my father had been quite the brutish man, a trait I was quite happy James hadn't inherited.

"I can attest to that. James has always been very patient. More so than I sometimes deserved." I smile thinking about how much my brother truly had tolerated of my antics.

"How so?" Thiago ask and I instantly realize what I had let slip.

He knew nothing of the impulsiveness of my ways and I hoped he never would. James and Uncle Richard had cautioned me King Thiago was a very rigid and proper man. Little patience for misbehaving especially in royalty, yet I had let my demur womanly façade crack.

"I only meant, I haven't always been the most tolerable sibling. Let alone heir." I whisper trying to recover some of my lost pride.

But instead of react with distaste Thiago only chuckles dryly and with little humor.

"Then it appears you and my son have something in common after all." He says more to himself then directed towards me, but I absorb the words all the same.

"Tomas?" I ask before I can stop myself.

But when he turns towards me with those dark eyes I cease to breath only peering around at the guards encasing us. I cant believe I let that slip! This was the most well kept secret in all the country yet here I was probing for answers with half a dozen listening ears around me!

"Forgive me? Its not my place to ask." I apologies and pray I hadn't offended him as much as I feel like I have.

"It's alright." He replies surprisingly calmly and I feel air rush back into my lungs. He waves his hand and just as quickly as his escort of guards flood in they leave single file out of the only entrance to the grove.

I don't know which one I feel more at this moment, relief that they were gone. Or dread that I was now completely alone with the King of Spain at my side.

"Ricardo has informed me the arrangement I made with your brother may have been prematurely revealed?" He questions dryly and I bow my head in embarrassment.

"Yes." I admit, why couldn't I just keep my lips sealed! This was the last thing I wanted, to discuss the real reason I was shipped off to the country to begin with, with the man who had helped arrange it!

"However I have been assured of your compliance in the matter?" He ask and I stare up at him knowing full well my face reveals the panic and fear I feel inside clear as day.

"Of course." I promise.

Bearing this secret felt like it was burning a hole in my chest, making me feel more empty inside with each day I was forced to keep it locked away. But it was what James asked of me, and I had sworn I wouldn't let him down.

"Good." He nods in acceptance of my vow.

"That's good to hear." He adds beginning to climb to his feet.

I stare up at him knowing that despite my better instinct not to push the subject further. If I didn't now I might not get another chance for who knows how long. And if the benefit of information outweighed the risk it was one I was quite willing to take.

"Your grace?" I ask praying that I worded this delicately.

He peers down at me and I force my eyes to exude the same amount of pleading I oh so often used on James when I was trying to achieve something of great importance.

"If I might be so bold? Would it be to much to ask to meet Tomas? Even for a moment just as acquaintances." I ask sincerely. Uncle Richard had cautioned I step lightly on any attempt to meet my absent fiancé and I was trying my best to do just that.

But I could only wait for so long, my curiosity was beginning to outweigh my concern, and I didn't know how much more I could honestly take.

After what felt like an eternity of silence King Thiago turns fully towards me with a grimace on his stern face. And I feel my heart sink in my chest.

"You may, but the outcome would be the same." He says calculatedly abrasive.  
I bow my head in complete regret for bringing up the subject. It was obvious I was never to know a single detail of the man I was to marry until every other controlling factor in my life decided otherwise.

"Tomas has yet to arrive here at court." Thiago adds and my head instantly rises to gauge the sincerity of his words.

"I sent for him some time ago, but have heard only empty promises of his movements in response." He admits and disbelief floods through my body.

Who would dare defy the King of Spain? Even if he was his son, he was not legitimized or titled. Not yet anyways. He was subject to the same laws as any other under his fathers rule. Yet, he had ignored his summons?

"As you will soon discover, Tomas isn't the most complacent." He confesses as his gaze fixes solely on me hanging on his every word.

"Another trait I hear the pair of you share." He smirks and with a snap of his fingers the gardens vine covered entrance parts and he steps through.

Leaving me completely alone, my heart racing, and my blood boiling.

* * *

I throw open the study doors with such force I partially fear they might ricochet back at me but my anger far outweighs my concern as I glare at the center of my rage.

"He's not here?" I shout accusingly at the stunned face of my Uncle who stands shielded behind the comfort of his newly appointed desk.

"Out." He recovers quickly enough to order the several servants scurrying around the vast room to exit the still gaping open doors I had thrust apart.

I can hardly maintain my temper as they all leave with a little to much haste in their steps and I can tell they have felt the building storm that is my anger.

At least they were modest enough to seal the doors shut behind themselves sealing me inside with the onslaught.

"Lynne I specifically told you-" Uncle Richard begins evenly rising from his seat to address my not so subtle intrusion into the office King Thiago had gifted him.

"Soon? Soon! You knew Tomas wasn't here at court! Yet, you led me to believe that if I waited patiently my opportunity to meet the man I've been sold off to would come!" I berate furiously.

Ever since King Thiago had left me in the gardens I had rolled very single one of his words. The meaning behind them, so much I could have over looked. Except one very important detail.

James had arranged this entire travesty with the King of Spain and had been so adamant about shipping me off to Spanish court. But for what purpose? My dejected fiancé wasn't even here!

I had been carted off in such haste when in all actuality I could have stayed in France while I awaited King Thiago to retrieve his own son! I could have said a proper goodbye to Nathan! I could've had longer in the familiarity of my own home! But all my choices had been stripped away again by the people I trusted most!

Why was I even here? Tomas was my goal, yet he was unattainable! I should still be in France, in my court, in my own country!

"Did James know this as well?" I ask angrily.

"Have the both of you been lying to me all along?" I demand my voice so shrill it echoed off the stone walls around us. But I didn't give a damn! I wanted answers and I wanted them now!

"Is he even in Spain? Or is that something else I'll have to learn of my own accord?" I seethe. Why had Uncle Richard even agreed to come as well? What benefit was in it for him? Other than doing James's bidding from hundred of miles away!

"That's enough Evelyn!" Uncle Richard booms and I hesitate.

"I understand your frustration, truly I do. But you do not get to barge in here and demand answers. I am not James and this is not France!" He berates and my mouth dries at the aggression in his tone. Uncle Richard had never spoken to me like this before, no one had ever spoken to me like this.

"I was charged with watching over you and giving you council when you sought it. But, I am under no obligation to revolve my position here in Spain around you." He continues and awful feeling washes through me. Like I'm nauseous and heart sick at the exact same time.

"Now I don't know why Tomas has yet to arrive here at court. But, I will do my best to find out. Meanwhile you would do well to avoid throwing such tantrums in the future." He warns and my blood runs impossibly hotter at the tone he scolds me in. As if he was talking to a child rather than the princess of his country!

"Tomas is your fiancé but for the hundredth time. No one, not even him is to know! Do you understand me?" He yells so fiercely the veins in his neck begin to rise and I feel real fear pulse through me, its brief and fades quickly but it was there. And I wont forget it.

I look at his face, his rugged unkept hair and the mounting stack of parchment splayed out before him. It's obvious my concerns are the truly least of his focus.

No matter how upset I am, I am left with only one option.

"Yes, Uncle." I force myself to recite.

He takes a breath almost as if to swallow his frustration before forcing it out in a heavy sigh.

"Good, now if you will excuse me. I still have quite a bit of matters to attend to that are a bit more pressing." He says casually and my jade eyes narrow in secret fury.

I turn from him back towards the sealed doors at my back, I grasp the heavy golden handle before pulling them apart once more.

I will play the submissive princess for the time being, and as upsetting as his words have been. He did carry a small amount of truth to them.

Uncle Richard was not James, and this certainly was not France.

Which meant one thing, I was on my own.

A truth, I would see rectified right here and now.

* * *

"Lynne? Evelyn? You're beginning to frighten me what is it?" Jeffery ask worriedly.

"What is it?" Catharine adds each one of them staring up at me with deep concern written on their faces and honestly under the circumstances I cant blame them.

After leaving the study chamber and my shouting match with Uncle Richard, I decided I had enough of being tossed around like a child's toy with no power or control of my own.

I was princess of France and I would be damned if I allowed myself to be treated the way I had. Isolated from those I held closest, forced to keep secrets and hide behind a mask of dishonesty.

I would not have it, and it was time I took some control for myself.

I force myself to take a deep breath pressing my hands so tightly together in attempt to stop them from quivering so.

"I have a secret to confess to the two of you, of dire importance." I warn looking down at the two people I held closest in this time of great distress.

I pace before the both of them and I know I am only building to the worry they share but this situation has to be handled delicately.

I had the servants send for them both at separate times making sure they arrived at different moments in between the shifting of the guards. I would have Jeffery exit through the low hanging window leading out towards the court yard that way Catharine would appear to be the only one I summoned this late at night.

I know my precautions would seem drastic, but I am sure they would understand once I confessed all I had been holding back for what felt like a lifetime now.

I watch as both Cat and Jeffery adjust on the throw pillows they have made their own on the rich carpeted floor. The small low table separating us containing only three individual cups of wine and a pitcher I was sure they would need once this conversation was finished.

"I'm engaged." I force the words out and once they are I feel as if the chain slowly coiling its way around my ankles anchoring me down in guilt and uncertainty was beginning to loosen.

They stare blankly up at me for several moments, then to each other and all the while I am struggling not to collapse right here on the spot.

"How?" Catharine whispers towards Jeffery who intern turns towards me.

"Is that possible?" Jeffery ask completing the sentence Cat could not.

I take a composing breath before sitting before them both taking a shaky sip of the oh so tempting wine before meeting their gaze.

"Let me start from the beginning." I whisper.

Then the past several incredibly painful months of my life spill forward. My discovery of James's plot, the real reason behind my broken engagement to Nathaniel. The state of Prince Philip and my promised hand to Tomas, who was to be legitimized at the King's discretions.

Every single detail, freeing me from the shackles of my secrecy, and making me feel so light I think it possible I could actually fly away at this very moment with the absolving of it all.  
Once I finish I stare at the absolutely stunned and dismayed faces of my dearest friends and wait patiently for their response.

It takes much longer than I originally thought, but I wait all the same. I want their advice, their opinion. I need it now more than ever.

"Evelyn, that's- that's-" Jeffery stutters out but I am just grateful to hear someone else's voice other than my own.

"Unbelievable." He finishes both our eyes turning towards Cat who sits in utter silence, a thing I honestly didn't think her capable of until now.

"Catharine?" I ask wanting to hear her voice on the matter as well, but she only stares blankly at us both for a much to uncomfortable amount of time before finally her voice breaks the silence.

"Why didn't you tell us?" She ask, and I am quite stunned by her question. Was that all she had to ask? Was that all she truly wanted to know? I had just revealed a scandal so devastating it shaped the fate of two entire countries. And that was her first instinct?

"All this time. You've kept this hidden from us? From me?" She says accusingly, anger all to thick in her usually so composed tone.

"I had no choice." I defend, what option did I have other than to abide by my brothers wishes. My kings wishes, even now I felt as though I was in some small way betraying James revealing this to those who weren't family.

But He and Uncle Richard had brought this decision upon themselves. Seeking to isolate me, while they plotted amongst themselves to send me to Spain with no promise of Tomas in sight.

"And you do now?" She ask sharply.

"No! I mean, I wanted to tell you!" I reply honestly. I never wanted this secret to be just that, my own. I wanted someone, anyone, to discuss the linguistic of this nightmarish scenario. But I had been left alone, to bare this burden completely on my own.

"James swore me to secrecy." I vow

"You don't understand what this marriage means to him. To us all. Securing a Spanish alliance such as this, its-" I explain whole heartedly.

"Incredible." Jeffery finishes, and I am oh so grateful for his support.

"The power alone that comes with being allied with Spain let alone married into the royal family. A secret this big, no wonder you couldn't risk it getting out." He admits and knowing that at least one of them understands my plight makes all the difference in the world to me.

"But now its different?" Cat ask angrily.

"Cat I am sorry! I wanted to tell you earlier but I was afraid if you knew the truth you would-" I begin apologetically.

"Would what?" She demands harshly.

"Glare at me the very way you're doing now! Like I borrowed your favorite earnings without asking!" I snap my own frustration stemming from hurt that my dearest and closest friend would react this way after I just bared my entire heart.

But I did understand her aggravation. Cat and I had always maintained a completely honest relationship, it had always been that way since earlier childhood and knowing I had somewhat violated that trust. I understood why she was so upset, but that didn't mean I wanted her to focus on that aspect and nothing else.

"This is a little beyond petty thievery wouldn't you agree?" She says callously climbing to her feet in effort to distance herself from the two of us.

"You've been conspiring with the King of bloody Spain to ascend the throne! And you didn't bother to mention it to your best friend?" She ask her voice still blunt and cold but her eyes cast over with a hint of sadness that I know stems from hurt of my deception.

"I didn't have a choice! I still don't! Do you actually think I wanted this? To leave the only man I had ever loved for a total stranger? To abandoned my family, and the only country I had known?" I demand angrily. How can she possibly think I had any control over the matter! Every choice, every decision had been ripped from my hand the moment I left France!

"If James, or anyone else found out what I've just told the both of you-" I begin but my voice breaks and the tears begin to sting the corner of my eyes.

I blink them away angrily as I try to compose myself.

"I don't want to carry this alone. That is the only reason I told either of you." I say my throat dry and my hands shaking.

"Because, I love you both! And I believe you love me, and wouldn't do anything to purposefully hurt me or France. Your country." I vow making sure Catharine feels the sincerity in my words.

"It's alright Lynne. You have our secrecy." Jeffery promises reaching for me and squeezing my shoulder reassuringly.

"Our utmost secrecy. Right Catharine?" He ask turning to Cat at his side and I cant help but do the same.

I watch her weigh out the options before her, reluctant at first but after a few reassuring breaths I see her force our petty argument aside for a far more promising and slightly pressing future.

"Of course you do," She swears and I feel relief flood my body as I reach out for her.

We embrace and I thank God above for blessing me with such loyal friends, ones I will not take for granted as we traverse the predicament I had now brought them into.

"Now. What's our next step?" Catharine ask as she pulls only slightly enough away to face me. New determination burning in her honey colored eyes.

It was with that look alone, I knew the real Cat was back and ready to be set to task.

"I honestly don't know." I confess taking a seat on the cushions still waiting for us along the carpeted floor.

"It's impossible to begin wooing a man who refuses his own Kings, not to mentions fathers summons to return to court." I whisper reaching for the welcoming sight of my wine filled cup.

"Not that I can do a very good job of that even when he's present." I admit taking a hard sip. The ins and outs of my dilemma were beyond complex. To pursue a man who had no idea I was his intended or the unrelenting fact he was a bastard with no title or lands to his name.

"The situation is a bit, complicated." Jeff announces confirming my suspicions.

"Very." Cat admits and my heart sinks a bit, if Catharine didn't have a devised plan for the sake of courting an absent suitor than I truly didn't know where to begin.

"But, It's obvious what our first priority should be." She continues her tone going from weary to ecstatic as only Cat could do.

"We need to get you Tomas." She smiles wide and confidant.

"And how do you propose we do what the King of Spain cannot?" Jeff asks taking the words off my very tongue.

"Because my dear Jeffery. We have the one thing King Thiago dose not." Cat responds very casually as she rises her own cup of grape wine to her crimson lips.

Both me and Jeff stare at her intensely, waiting for her continuance and I feel my pulse begins to quicken and my mouth dry.

"We have me." She smiles, and it's a contagious grin that me and Jeff cant help but follow suit. I rise my cup towards hers and Jeff does the same.

The rims clink and stare at the pair of God gifted companions I have been blessed with, and I know together. There is nothing the three of us cant conquer.

Including Spain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Destrozado Amour**

* * *

All I can smell is flowers, flowers and the rich crisp bake of the seemingly endless tray of cakes and sweets laid out so tantalizingly before the two of us. I turn to Jeffery already on his third helping of lemon squares and grapes. Noticing he didn't seem to care what form the food the both of us had been presented only that it tasted as good as it looked.

When I had expressed interest in having a picnic in the gardens I had imagined a simple blanket and a small bundle of treats. Often like the ones me and Nathan use to take. But expressing that desire in one of my frequent encounters with King Thiago had obviously been taken quite seriously.

I had woken this morning to an escort of servants leading me to one of the more private corners of the grounds. An elegant yet delicately small table of every delicacy one could ever hope for laid out center under a canopy of crimson silks and plush carpeting lined with rich embroiled pillows for seating.

Jeff who I had sent for shortly afterwards shared my amazement. Did Spain believe in nothing simple? Were they in competition to be the best at everything? Even something as small as a picnic seemed over privileged even for me, a princess!

I sip my water timidly almost afraid to disrupt the cluster of polished cuisine. It looked to good, to perfect, to even think about eating.

"I must admit, being the horned guest of a king definitely has its perks." Jeff muffles gulping down another handful of grapes.

"Strange isn't it?" I ask feeling the light summer breeze invade the open walls of the canopy bringing with it another amazing waft of flowered perfume.

"That a man, who's reputation is famed for being at times brutal-" I begin,

"Is so attentive towards you?" Jeff interjects.

"And why shouldn't he be? You are his future daughter after all." He adds.

I sip my cup again, even the water taste crisp. Somehow fresher than normal.

You would think I had grown accustom to such undeniable luxury? I had been in Spain for narrow over a months time yet everything seemed as overwhelming as the day I set foot on its boarder.

Every day something new, something better and bigger than before and instead of enjoy the constant unknowing and surprise. I feared it around every corner. At what cost was such a lavish lifestyle coming?

All these gifts. New gowns, jewels, cuisine and my every need attended to sometimes before I even knew of them myself. It didn't feel right. As if King Thiago was trying to make up for something I had not yet discovered he had done.

The man had been nothing but gracious the moment I arrived, but it was becoming more and more frequent more and more overzealous, and I feared to ask why.

"I suppose." I whisper.

Maybe that was it? Was Thiago trying to sweeten the bargain? See the lifestyle that I could be inheriting should I go through with my engagement to his absentee son? If that was the case. Why bother? Its not as though I had a choice in the matter. I was to marry Tomas regardless of his fathers generosity.

"Suspicious or not. I could get quite accustomed to this life." Jeff confesses sipping his second glass of wine with a smile.

"Spoken as the one not being sold off like cattle." I snip.

"Moo!" He sounds tossing a grape towards me.

"Your majesty," One of my escorts that had been standing a bit farther off interrupts parting the sheer curtains.

"Lady-" He begins but instantly Catharine shoves her way past the undersized man uncaring of formality her eyes large and her breath in quick short pants.

"Thank you," I nod in an apologetic manner to the escort sending him off as Catharine falls to her seat before the both of us.

"What's the hurry?" I ask unable to recall the last time I had seen Catharine break a sweat at anything.

"Besides the pastries." Jeff says sliding a protective arm around the last of the lemon squares.

"Later!" She dismisses and my attention is instantly peeked. Catharine Braud, never turned down sweets.

"I have wonderful news!" She proclaims leaning forward almost for a more dramatic effect.

My mouth dries and I instantly reach for my water.

Both me and Jeff lean in further ourselves, I'm almost to afraid to breathe in fear I might not hear every syllable of the phrase she is about to speak.

"Tomas is a lecher!" She beams.

I choke, coughing loudly water burns my nose but I force it down wiping my lips on the back of my hand.

"What?" I croak out.

"I believe she just said your betrothed is-" Jeff tries to repeat.

"I heard her Jeffery! I only meant how is that possibly wonderful news?" I snap.

"I've spent the entire day moving amongst the castle gathering all the information I could on our mystery prince." Cat tries to explain but Jeff hushes her and for good reason her voice is rising and my escorts aren't far off from our tent.

"I've learned a great deal about your future husband." She admits in a softer tone but a coy smile still placed on her red lips.

"Obviously not all good." I state dryly.

"A bit of both actually." She smiles plucking a grape from the table.

I snatch the tray away before she can have at another.

"Information now, food later." I warn.

She frowns but continues all the same.

"To begin with, Tomas is in Spain. Touring the countryside with a few of his more closer acquaintances. From what I gather he has an affinity for gambling and pleasure houses." Cat admits as if each detail is a gem that she personally had mined and polished herself.

"So far wonderful." I chime horrified. I was going to marry a womanizer? What could possibly be worse? The man was particularly a whore!

"Don't you see? That is our opportunity to bring him back to court!" Cat chimes ascetically.

"How so?" Jeff ask curiously.

"If what I heard is true Tomas has an especial weakness for beautiful woman. That works in our favor! If anyone can catch a mans eye, besides yours truly. Is you Lynne!" Cat proclaims so happily I almost feel guilty for dreading every single word coming from her mouth.

"I don't want his eye! Or anything else for that matter if that's all you were able to gather on him!" I shout offended at the mere notion of such a dreadful man anywhere near me.

"Now wait a moment, I was saving the best for last. Rumor has it he is also incredibly handsome." Cat grins as if that fact alone outweighs everything else she had just exposed.

"That hardly makes up for the latter." I grimace, forcing another hard sip of water down my throat.

"Though it does help a bit." Jeff shrugs, I roll my eyes.

"Oh come on Lynne you know how servants over dramatize things! A man gambles once suddenly he has a problem, or one drunken night beds a maid next thing you know he moves into a brothel." Jeff tries to explain but I fear where the subject might go next.

"Not helping Jeffery!" I shout trying to digest the brunt of all the information I had just absorbed.

"What I mean is, he is a bastard after all. He hasn't been held to the same standard as Prince Philip. He wasn't groomed to rule, just spend his fathers riches and enjoy the perks of being spawned by the King." He adds.

"Shockingly, none of this is making me feel any better." I admit. What kind of person was this Tomas? Obviously he wasn't the overly compliant sort, which could be a good thing but also a very bad characteristic in the future king! Not to mention my future husband!

"Lynne at least meet him! Admittedly he may be a bit rough around the edges. But if anyone can mold him into a demur man of substance you can!" Cat states confidently.

"And how do you propose I do such a thing?" I ask doubtful in her optimism.

"Give him something to focus all that energy on. Bastard or royalty makes no difference. He is still a man, a man who can be enticed to abide your will. Given the proper leverage." Cat smiles purposefully adjusting the plunging neckline of her gown.

"Here here." Jeff cheers.

I take a deep breath, as much merit as Cat's scheme may have held. It meant little to nothing to a man I couldn't see, couldn't speak to and most importantly couldn't 'entice'.

"In case the both of you have forgotten. He knows nothing about me. Not of our engagement, my arrival, nothing. How am I expected to lure him back to court? I hardly think I can send him a portrait of myself to strike his interest." I say.

"That my dearest, is where I come in." Cat reassures.

"Through my tireless efforts of investigating your betrothal. I have learned his squire and apparently most closest confidant. Is due to arrive at the castle the day after next. Apparently to relay another summons from King Thiago." Cat explains and I can feel myself hanging on her every word.

"And?" I blink.

"That's our opportunity! If we can get this squire to see how breathtakingly beautiful the visiting French princess is. Once he returns to Tomas-" She gestures leadingly with her hand.

"He'll surely come running to see for himself." Jeff smiles, apparently quite impressed with Cat's deductive skills.

"Oh well done Catharine." He compliments.

"I know." Cat beams snatching a single grape away from me victoriously.

"Well, I'll admit its not ideal. But it is a start." I admit, running over the possibilities in my head for reassurance that this plan might actually have merit.

"So what do we do?" Jeff ask leaning in further to cross his forearms over the table centered before the three of us.

"Oh I have plenty of ideas." She chimes and those honey colored eyes fixate on me like a literal cat, and I am the mouse.

* * *

Marching through the somewhat maze like halls of the outer castle I watch my feet step one after the other trying to wrap my head around ever detail of Catharine's plot.

It was bold, dramatic, and had her devious mind written all over it.

These last few days had drained me. Both mentally and physically, it was a like rehearsing for a play rather than a chance meeting. Every detail, every scripted line plotted out to sharp perfection.

I cup my forehead, I wanted to sleep but the fluttering in my chest was beginning to keep me up at night. I was so nervous, even though I wasn't coming face to face with Tomas. Yet, anyways. His most trusted steward was a very close second.

This meeting had to go perfect, if not. Who knows when Tomas would actually arrive in court? I couldn't take the waiting a moment longer! I wanted to know the man I was promised to. Even if his reputation was anything but honorary, I still wanted to face him. To get a read on him myself, not through the eyes of some third person perspective.

Jeff had a point, rumors and gossip were something every royal had dealt with. Though Tomas wasn't titled it didn't mean he stood immune from scrutiny.

I just wanted to know the man I was intended to marry, and if Catharine plan worked as she so boldly believed it would. Then I was one step closer to that goal.

"Evelyn," Uncle Richards voice breaks me from my thoughts as I spin to face him fast approaching from my shadow.

"Uncle?" I ask, he looked a bit winded.

"I've been looking for you. There are some things we need to discuss." He begins but I motion him to walk along side me. Standing still meant I had more time to ponder on my ceaseless thoughts, and that now was something I wanted to avoid.

"If its about Tomas's visiting attendant. I'm already well aware." I confirm.

I hear Uncle Richard take a quick intake of breath, but he quickly composes himself all the same.

"You're becoming more connected here at court." He states plainly but it almost sounded like a hidden compliment.

"I'm learning." I admit. I didn't need the vast network of spies James or Uncle had at their disposal. Catharine was like a one woman army to herself, and I luckily had her at my back.

"Well as it were, the lad wasn't the only visitor here at court I wanted you to pay mind to." He explains, catching my interest.

"Oh?" I ask.

"Duchess Camila, King Thiago's sister will soon be arriving as well." Uncle Richard says but his voice is dry and with a hint of reservation.

"You don't sound incredibly pleased by the news?" I prob.

"That is putting it mildly. It would be in both our best interest to steer clear of her. She is a very, callous woman. Not easily accepting of others, royalty or not." He explains a very prominent wrinkle on his brow becoming more and more distinguished.

"You almost sound afraid of her?" I smile.

"Anyone would be a fool not to be. She has the Kings ear, and her advice is often the undoing of many visiting diplomats." Uncle reassures me.

"For both our sakes, Evelyn. Mind your distance." He says but I can hear the command in his voice.

"Of course uncle." I promise. Tomas's aunt was of no consequence to me and if she really was such brutish of a woman. I would be all to happy to steer away from her path.

Though that did put a bit of an obstacle in my way when dealing with Tomas's steward. They after all would both at some point reach Tomas, and I had to make sure this Camilla had nothing negative about me to relay.

A task much more doable, with my secret weapon at my side.

I had to find Catharine.

* * *

It never did take long for news to reach Catharine's well jeweled ears. Be it good or bad it made no never mind, and I could always tell once a particularly juicy piece had gotten her attention. It was an easy enough sign, she simply appeared at the most random of places, wearing the exact same expression she was currently holding.

A sort of pained look, like containing the details of her latest uncover was literally painful to hold in and threatened to seep forward at any given moment.

"We have a problem." She burst grasping my hand at the turn of the corridor I had last heard she was heading towards.

"I'm afraid I already know. The duchess Camilla." I confirm.

"Someone want to enlighten me?" Jeff ask emerging from my shadow, I hadn't even realized he had been following me. But I was glad all the same. I needed them both.

"Not here." Cat says pulling me towards the direction of the nearest adjacent room. It seemed to be some sort of storage room, a few random pieces of furniture laid about coated with a heavy layer of dust and webbing.

It wasn't quite large enough for the three of us, but a tight fit was needed for this type of conversation.

"Apparently Tomas's squire isn't the only one traveling back to retrieve him. His aunt is going as well." Cat began in a hushed tone more towards Jeff than myself.

"Doesn't that work in our favor? Tales of Evelyn's beauty will be more believable coming from two sources rather than one." Jeff asked, and though I appreciated his enthusiasm I knew sadly merit wouldn't be enough.

"Unfortunately my appearance means little to the Duchess. Uncle Richard has already warned me to keep my distance." I explain.

"And, for good reason. From what I hear she is a shrewd woman. She's weeded out more than few undesirables when seeking prince Philips affection. I can only imagine she'd be just as particular about those who go after any near the throne." Cat's voice is lower than normal slightly tempered, it really didn't sound like her at all.

"One word from her and our plan to lure Tomas back to court with honey rather than vinegar can be all for not." She shrugs.

"A problem indeed." I admit. What hope did I have of standing up to such a brutish woman? She already had Uncle shaking in his Italian boots, a man I had known all my life who feared absolutely nothing.

The odds most definitely weren't in my favor.

"Surely there is some way to win her over? Catharine isn't this your specialty? Finding out people's weakness and exploiting them?" Jeff ask.

"I'd like to think I'm a bit less direct than that Jeffery!" Cat retorts clearly insulted.

"Oh you know what I mean!" He defends.

"Is there anything Cat? Anything you've heard about her, that might help?" I ask hopeful in her response.

"Well, a bit. She's a hard woman to dig up gossip about. A bit of a prude, righteous as all get out and a very close confidant of the king."

"Perfect." Jeff states rolling his eyes.

"There is a little we can work in our favor. She has an infinity for godly works, charity and all that." Cat hints but my hope drops into my stomach.

"Which I'm not exactly famous for-" I say dryly. The closest I ever came to charitable contribution was giving Stephanie some much needed fashion advice.

"No, but we can create the illusion of your generosity." Cat concludes.

"Hell of an illusion." Jeff mutters not low enough to be ignored.

I swat his arm, I was in no mood for jokes.

"It will be alright. I'll think of something. In the mean time we need to focus on Diego." Cat says but my only response is a blank questioning stare.

"The steward." She clarifies.

"Is there nothing you cant find out?" Jeff ask, half as amazed as I am.

"You'd be surprised." Cat whispers grasping my hand.

"We go ahead with the plan," She says and I squeeze hers tightly for reassurance.

"Which we better go over one more time." I demand pulling the both of them close behind me and back out into the halls.

* * *

"I cant _breathe_." I whisper through the gossamer curtains at my back.

"Good, it means the corset is tight enough." Jeff whispers back.

I shift my weight on my suddenly throbbing feet.

"How long do I have to stand like this?" I complain.

"Until its time!" He rasp back and I resist the urge to groan.

I, in my entirely privileged life have never once worked so hard to impress a commoner of all things! I was a sought after prize regardless of my physical appearance! I was the princess of France after all! Yet the trials I was currently enduring just to lure my already betrothed to court was utter insanity!

The day had come, and the trap had been laid. For countless hours, that I would never get back Cat and Jeff both had groomed me to be the absolute vision of beauty and grace.

All for this very moment.

It was simple. Diego had arrived at court and I had purposefully avoided all trace of the man until this opportune moment.

His time here at court had come and gone with absolutely no interaction between us, but that was soon about to change now that his departure was fast approaching.

Even now he should be marching the hallways towards the stables ready to saddle his horse and ride off with yet another summons from king Thiago. But I would make sure this time, his words did not fall on deaf ears.

Cat was waiting in route, and by some complete accident she will detain Dieago with an impossibly heavy tray of sweets and creams that she absolutely must deliver to her waiting lady.

She would lure him, to the gardens were according to Jeff and Catharine alike I was at my most devastating.

The sun beaming at my back, the tent king Thiago had erected for my lavish picnic now going to serve another purpose. The curtains drawn Jeff waiting just behind them ready to part them open at the signal of approaching footsteps.

I try to take a shallow breath but the task is becoming increasingly difficult.

"Relax, you look amazing." Jeff whispers from his hiding place.

"Which will mean nothing if I faint!" I hiss.

Why had I let Catharine talk me into this? I felt completely stitched into this beaded dress, the corset squeezing my ribs and chest so suffocating tight I felt like I was about to burst.

My hair coiled to perfection tucked seamlessly over my bare shoulders, my lips rouged my cheeks powered and my lashes oiled for darker consistency.

I couldn't think of a time had put more effort into my appearance except for the instances I especially wanted to make Nathan squirm.

What if I had suffered through all this primping for nothing? What if the squire didn't even take notice of me? What if I was completely over doing myself and a more subtle approach should have been considered?

I am so warped into my own thoughts I don't even hear Jeff whispering at my back until he is practically shouting.

"Lynne!" He snaps,

But too late. The curtains at my front separate and Cat steps through, instantly the drapes Jeffery has clung too part at my back and rich light flood the tent.

Suddenly a very pale Spaniard emerges at Catharine's side holding an entirely to full tray. Our eyes meet and I force myself to smile as wide and inviting as I can.

His charcoal colored orbs widen and the tray slips from his hands and a chaotic melody of shattering dishes and splashed wine fills the air.

"Oh! Oh I am so sorry!" He gasp falling to his knees before me his shaking hands trying to salvage what he can from the carpet.

Cat eyes me and I know it's the signal to continue before its too late.

"It's quite alright." I chime in my most honeyed voice, one I seldom use unless it was towards James trying to get myself or someone else out of trouble.

I kneel down just low enough to hover above the ground yet low enough to meet him eye for eye.

"It's just a few pastries." I giggle scooping my finger through a still intact bowl of cream. Diego looks up at me as I savor the taste while winking at him.

His eyes already a dark shade turn an impossible hue blacker. I have seen that look before, it happened only once when Nathan caught me changing in my chambers.

"Your majesty. This is Diego. He was kind enough to escort me." Cat announces politely.

"Your majesty?" He repeats almost fearfully.

I rise to back to my feet as Catharine begins to speak

"Oh where are my manners? Diego, this is princess Evelyn Da'silva of France." Cat gestures towards me with a graceful hand.

"Y-Your highness! I am so terribly sorry for my carelessness-" He stutters but I cant let his fear overpower what I have worked so hard to achieve.

I silence him with the same finger I had just tasted.

"Think nothing of it. I'm certain worse has been stained on carpeting than jam." I smile a warm charming smile and the same look returns.

"O-of course," He stammers somehow finding the courage to stand before me.

Now that I can actually see him all in one clean swipe of my jade eyes. He is quite the handsome man, a bit shorter than most I have met but strong in build and with a dark complexion that compliments his black hair and brows.

"I beg your forgiveness. But I am a bit pressed for time at the moment. If you would permit me I will take my leave?" He ask with a bow.

"No need to ask. Safe travels my friend." I extend my hand and he takes it gladly. He places a soft kiss on my knuckles and the hairs in his chin tickle.

His nose lingers a bit longer on my skin than expected and I can tell he has noticed the sweet perfume Cat insisted I coat myself in.

Almost fearful he may never let go I retract my hand and he bows once again before spinning towards the nearest means of exit.

While he hurries away I notice the sort of out of place lean his steps seem to take, and then I realize. I have seen that exact walk before as well.

"Genius! I almost fell for you! I mean did you see the lad? He was particularly limping!" Jeff burst from behind the curtains.

I smack his arm at his crudeness.

"You don't think I was to forward?" I ask timidly.

"Of course you were! That's the point! Every soul in that mans path from here to Tomas will be hearing about the vision that is Evelyn Da'silva!" Cat gushes. I can tell she is overwhelmed her scheme had gone off as perfectly as imagined!

I sigh as much as my still suffocating corset will allow.

"Good now help me get out of this thing." I demand with a smile.

"Alright." Cat chimes stepping towards my back her slender fingers beginning to un-weave the lacing up my back skillfully.

"Don't move Lynne you've got some cream on your hem." Jeff instructs as he takes a knee before me. Pulling up the gowns end to try and rub away the stains.

I feel the air invade under my dress but I know its of no consequence to Jeffery. I could be naked and the man wouldn't care.

Nether would Cat as she begins to work her way towards the source of my rib crushing torment.

I can barely feel the fabric begin to loosen when the curtains shielding the three of us inside part and one of the largest woman I had in living memory rampaged through.

"What perversion is this?!" The bull of a woman shouts at us and I freeze.

"Duchess Camilla! What a surprise! W-We weren't expecting you." Cat shouts far to startled to be believable.

The color from my face drains and my blood runs cold.

Oh god, no.

"Obviously not." Camilla seethes her piercing eyes fixating on Jeffery holding up the hem of my dress. Like me he is far to frozen in fear to react.

"To think my brother spoke so highly of-" She barites in a voice that reminds me so much a nun I once knew and feared as a child.

"I am leaving court just in time. Before such sinful behavior can grasp hold of us true ladies!" She shouts and her beady discolored eyes fix directly onto me.

"I will pray for you." She declares.

Then storms away, and I feel every chance at a happy future march away with her.

* * *

Sitting in the stone confines of one of dozens of foyers around the castle grounds I stare blankly and defeated at my balled hands.

The shame and hard disbelief of what I had just endured still radiating its way through me. I felt like I was going to be sick, but I had nothing in my stomach to purge.

There had been no room for food in that forsaken corset, all worth the pain I had assured myself. What a lie that had turned out to be.

One look from the Duchess was all it had taken to undo everything I had tried so hard to achieve. Word would reach Tomas the French princess was nothing more than a cheap tart. A good-looking one, but no less worthless.

I burry my hot face in my damp palms trying so very hard not to cry. After all what good would it do?

"Evelyn." I hear Uncle's voice call from me and I sink deeper into my hands.

Please, not now.

"Don't say it," I beg, my voice muffled.

"I made a complete fool of myself." I add, having every confidence my shameful incident in the gardens had already met his keen ears.

I hear him sigh and feel him scoot towards me as he sits on the stone windowsill the same as me.

"Well, at least we're in agreeance for once." I see him smile as I peek through my fingers, but his words do nothing but make tears sting my eyes.

I sniff them away but a few begin to escape me.

"Hey, It's alright. Truly. I've upset more than few prude duchess in my time as well." He smirks and I can tell he means it.

I cast away the shield of my hand to meet his sympathetic eyes.

"I managed to smooth things over with Thiago. He's been more than understanding about the incident." He insist and I can almost believe the sincerity.

Incident? Is that what the castle was calling it?

"Oh? So he doesn't think I'm a sex crazed deviant?" I ask humorlessly.

He smirks as he pats my knee.

"No. But he may need a bit more convincing on Catharine's behalf."

"Wonderful." I whisper, I would have to work extra hard to win back the king in her favor if she wanted any hope of landing a Spanish lord with a title.

"What were the three of you trying to accomplish anyways?" He ask a dark brow rising in curiosity.

I roll over my answer carefully, I was in no way prepared to go into the intricate details of Cat's master plan to lure Tomas back to court. But my actions did need some sort of explanation.

"Trying to win over the Dutches with my charm and beauty. It obviously backfired." I sigh slumping my shoulders to make my disappointment more believable.

"Just a bit." Uncle smiles tapping my knee once more before rising to his feet.

"A noble attempt all the same." He kisses my forehead and I sigh.

"Thank you uncle." I reply, it was reassuring to know he hadn't made the trip just to scold me for once.

But, I knew my recovery from this disastrous event was just beginning. My reputation may have been sealed with Camilla but at least I would face my coming demise with as much grace as I could.

After all what other choice did I have?

* * *

The horses nay and the coaches wheel to a stop. Only a small party of nobles and ladies had gathered to send the duchess Camilla off, and for the soul sake of appearances I was unfortunately one of them.

I think the only other person possibly as miserable as me at this very moment was Cat at my side.

"All my hard work so easily undone by that horrible woman." She hisses at my side.

"Not true, we're now both much more popular here at court." I reassure her with a half smile. She nudges my arm in responses.

"Where is the old bag anyway?" She ask, and despite the bluntness of her question I wonder the same.

It was hard to do a formal send off when the soon to be departing was no where to be found. Though I wasn't entirely eager to see the crone either.

Even Thiago who stood just a few paces away from the pair of us seemed a bit agitated by his sisters delay.

The gravel beside Cat shifts and I turn to see Jeffery emerging from the group at our back his freckled cheeks flushed and his breath in quick pants.

"And where have you been?" Cat ask.

"When did you suddenly become my mother?" He snips back.

"Now listen here you-" Cat huffs back but I hush the both of them as the guards lining besides us stiffen and the duchess along with her handmaidens come marching down the line.

I bow my head, but its far more out of shame than respect. I don't want to see her disapproving eyes, let alone her smug face with the satisfaction that she had yet again weeded out another unworthy pursuer of her bloodline.

I see out the corner of my eyes as she leans to kiss Thiago's hand farewell but instead of turning towards her waiting carriage she continues down the line. Towards me, directly towards me.

I meet her wrinkled face at a complete loss for words, dreading what she might do or say to embarrass me further. But instead she smiles, wide and warm reaches for my hand and gives me a surprisingly sincere kiss on my cheek.

I freeze, and I watch her step away towards her coach.

"What in the holy name of-" I hear Cat whisper beside me.

"W-What just happened?" I blink resisting the urge to wipe away the wetness of the duchess lips.

Jeffery clears his throat and the both of us turn to stare at his heated face.

"Do you remember when I said it was Cat's specialty finding people's weakness and exploiting them?" He ask and me and Cat nod in unison.

"Turns out you're not the only one." He whispers.

Just then I see the duchess waves goodbye towards us with genuine care and Jeff slyly nod back a sort of uncomfortable ridged sort of pained look.

Both mine and Cat's eyes peer up at him, and I can tell we are both wearing the exact same expression of total and utter disbelief.

"I never want to speak of this again." He says, and just as quickly as he arrives. The both of us watch him limp away with more shame then I ever thought possible.

"Now that man loves you more than I ever will." Cat whispers.

"Agreed." I blink.


End file.
